


La Nouvelle Divine Comédie

by Vincent_sans_pseudo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Epic Battles, Fights, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hell, Magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 30,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_sans_pseudo/pseuds/Vincent_sans_pseudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Guerre Sainte opposant Hadès et Athéna prend une tournure inédite lorsque les Chevaliers de la déesse envahissent les Enfers. Ils traversent les Prisons, les Vallées, les Malesfosses et les Sphères, et combattent des Spectres aussi puissants qu’étranges.<br/>Quelqu’un observe attentivement cette bataille. Il n’est pas vraiment un homme ni tout à fait un dieu, perdu en cet endroit depuis si longtemps qu’il doute lui-même de sa nature. Tout comme il avait autrefois décrit ces lieux et les suppliciés qui le peuplent, il est aujourd’hui le témoin de chaque rencontre, chaque affrontement, chaque révélation. Tant d’événements qui forment ce qu’il juge légitime de nommer la Nouvelle Divine Comédie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chant I : Obscurité

   Sous l’arche de la porte des Enfers, un homme était assis en position du lotus, les yeux fermés et le visage empreint d’une incroyable sérénité, comme si le fait d’être à l’entrée du royaume des ombres ne lui procurait pas la moindre inquiétude. Il portait une armure dorée qui brillait tel un soleil au milieu de l’obscurité.

   Trois agresseurs des ténèbres apparurent, mettant fin au calme et au silence. Ils s’approchèrent de lui en rampant tels des fauves affamés, vêtus de sombres protections et auréolés d’un cosmos aux teintes violacées :

   « Un Chevalier d’Athéna sur le territoire de notre maître Hadès ! dit le premier. Aurais-tu perdu son chemin ? »

   L’homme resta silencieux.

   « Quelle que soit l’erreur qui t’a amené ici, nous allons la réparer par ta mort, Chevalier ! Je suis Caro, Spectre du Léopard !

   - Je suis Mundus, Spectre du Lion Infernal.

   - Et moi Demonius de la Louve ! Nous sommes les gardiens de la porte des Enfers !

   - Ne me dérangez pas, esclaves d’Hadès ! La déesse Athéna va me rejoindre d’ici peu afin d’anéantir votre maître, et je ne veux pas qu’elle découvre vos misérables présences en arrivant ici.

   - Tes paroles n’ont aucun sens ! Jamais Athéna ne viendrait défier Hadès sur son propre territoire !

   - C’est là votre première erreur. La seconde, c’est que vous persistez à me faire face malgré mes avertissements, et cette erreur-là vous sera fatale. Je vous donne au moins mon nom, que vous sachiez qui vous expédiera dans la mort. Je suis Shaka, Chevalier d’Or de la Vierge.

   - Tu parles trop ! Nos pouvoirs auront raison de toi et de tes paroles ! **L’œil rouge du Lion**  !

   - **L’assaut du Léopard**  !

   - **Les crocs de la Louve**  ! »

   Les lèvres de Shaka s’entrouvrirent pour former une syllabe, une seule :

   «  **Kahn**  ! »

   Les trois attaques sombres s’écrasèrent contre une bulle de protection.

   « Vos existences s’achèvent maintenant ! **Capitulation du démon**  ! »

   L’invocation du Chevalier de la Vierge emporta les Spectres sans qu’aucun ne puisse résister, et leurs corps retombèrent au loin.

   Ressentant une présence approcher, Shaka se releva et fit volte-face : une silhouette apparut juste devant lui. La silhouette d’une femme.

   « Déesse Athéna, dit-il, je vous attendais.

   - Shaka, merci de m’avoir montré la voie.

   - J’ai fait si peu. La véritable décision, vous étiez la seule à la prendre. A présent je vais vous accompagner jusqu’au palais d’Hadès. Tant que je serai là, aucun Spectre ne vous approchera sans y laisser la vie.

   - Inutile, Shaka. En tant que déesse, je peux emprunter des chemins interdits aux hommes pour traverser les Enfers. Suis-moi et nous rejoindrons Hadès sans avoir à combattre son armée, car mon but n’est pas de faire couler le sang. »

   Le Chevalier de la Vierge acquiesça d’un mouvement de la tête et suivit sa déesse sans rien ajouter. Celle-ci s’apprêtait à partir lorsqu’elle stoppa son élan et porta son regard dans ma direction. Ses yeux se posèrent exactement sur moi. Elle fixa de longues secondes l’endroit où j’étais, intriguée, puis relâcha son attention et prit la main du Chevalier pour disparaître dans une lumière dorée, en route vers le centre des Enfers.

   Elle m’a vu ! Je pensais le fait impossible, et pourtant elle m’a vu. Aucun doute, c’est une vraie déesse. Je ne suis pourtant qu’une ombre, encore moins qu’un fantôme, à errer ici depuis si longtemps. Combien d’années, de décennies, de siècles ? Puis-je seulement m’en souvenir ? Oui, je dois forcer ma mémoire. Ca fait… six cent soixante-six ans. 666 ! Cela ne peut pas être un hasard !

   Je me rappelle mon premier voyage aux Enfers, bien avant ma mort. Puis je me rappelle mon décès qui me mena ici pour la seconde fois. Cette fois je n’étais plus un simple visiteur, j’y étais pour toujours. Le Seigneur Hadès, appréciant mon art et mon talent, m’offrit de rester à ses côtés pour consigner tout ce que je pourrai observer ici. Un historien des Enfers, voilà ce qu’il voulait, et il m’avait choisi pour ce rôle, moi, Dante Alighieri.

   Hadès est un dieu terrible mais juste, impossible à juger pour les humains que nous sommes. Cruel, sans aucun doute, mais respectueux des arts et de la beauté. Il gère le destin des morts d'une poigne de fer, pourtant il écoute avec plaisir les mélodies d'Orphée et mes récits. Je me rappelle encore ses mots lorsque, ma première visite terminée, je m’apprêtais à remonter à la surface afin de transposer le récit de cet incroyable voyage. J’étais à la fois impatient de décrire ce que j’avais vu, et inquiet quant à ce que le dieu des Enfers attendait de moi. Sa parole m’éclaira sans le moindre doute :

   « Dante Alighieri, il est important que les hommes craignent les tourments de l’Enfer, car il n’y a que cette crainte qui pourra leur éviter de succomber à leurs instincts les plus vils. Ton rôle sera de leur rappeler à quel point les erreurs qu’ils commettent de leur vivant se répercuteront sur le sort qui leur sera réservé après leur mort. En cela tu deviens le messager de la parole divine.

   - Merci de votre confiance, Ô Seigneur des Enfers. Je ferai mon possible pour que ma modeste personne puisse porter sur ses épaules un rôle si lourd. Cependant, mon âme hésite quant à la manière de retranscrire ces lieux que j’ai découverts. Dois-je les décrire tels que je les ai vus, au risque de dévoiler ce qui ne devrait l’être ?

   - Ton appréhension est légitime. En plus d’être le lieu du repos des âmes, les Enfers sont aussi mon royaume, et il serait malheureux que ses secrets soient éventés aux yeux du monde qui me compte de nombreux ennemis. Tu es un artiste doublé d’un grand savant, Dante Alighieri. Je te fais confiance pour transmettre le fond sans être trop réaliste quant à la forme. »

   Mon séjour sous terre a débuté il y a plus de six siècles, et je suis toujours là. Seuls les dieux subsistent aussi longtemps que moi, mais je ne suis pas leur égal, loin de là, je suis même moins qu’un homme, tout juste une âme désincarnée qui sillonne les Enfers pour observer, noter et conserver. Le monde semble bien étrange à celui qui le découvre par ses morts. Mais aujourd’hui, je sens que mon existence va être bouleversée. Pas seulement la mienne, mais celle de tous les Enfers, et peut-être même celle du monde.

   Il faut dire qu’une Guerre Sainte hors du commun a débuté aujourd’hui. J’ai vu les morts qu’elle a engendrés venir me rejoindre ici, Spectres et Chevaliers. J’ai senti la violence des combats, l’intensité des causes qui s’affrontent. A présent, les serviteurs d’Athéna viennent envahir les Enfers, et ce Chevalier de la Vierge n’est que le premier.

   Lors de mon premier voyage infernal, j’ai répertorié mes observations en un ensemble de poèmes que mes héritiers ont appelé la Divine Comédie. Je n’aurais sans doute pas trouvé de titre plus approprié.

   Aujourd’hui, des événements d’une importance cruciale vont se dérouler, aussi vais-je poursuivre mon rôle d’observateur pour une nouvelle chronique. Un récit dont j’ai déjà le nom : la Nouvelle Divine Comédie.


	2. Chant II : Les Malesgriffes

   Comme je l’avais prévu, Shaka fut le premier d’une longue série d’envahisseurs. Après lui, ce fut au tour de trois Chevaliers d’Or d’entrer, bien que dans leur cas il n’y avait aucune invasion possible : Rhadamanthys les avait jetés en piteux états dans le Puits de la Mort. S’ils étaient encore en vie au moment de leur chute, ils ne l’étaient plus maintenant.

   Un groupe de Spectres arriva peu après et s’emparèrent des corps. Je devinais qu’ils les emmenaient au Cocyte, la Prison des pires pécheurs : ceux qui se sont opposés au Seigneur. Soudain l’un des Spectres lâcha sa proie :

   « Attention ! Celui-là bouge encore !

   - Comment est-ce possible ? dit un autre.

   - Il n’y a qu’une seule explication : il a atteint le huitième sens avant d’atterrir ici !

   - Les… les autres remuent aussi ! »

   Ces Spectres, je les reconnaissais aisément, tant ils m’avaient terrorisé lors de ma première visite : ils se faisaient appeler les Malesgriffes et leurs Surplis évoquaient divers insectes et autres bêtes nuisibles.

   Ils venaient d’être les témoins de l’un des seuls moyens de pénétrer les Enfers en échappant au contrôle des âmes : accéder au huitième sens.

   Lorsqu’une personne ayant atteint ce stade meurt sur Terre, son corps s’évapore et réapparaît aux Enfers afin de rejoindre son âme qui l’attire comme un aimant. Il en va de même pour les dieux. Dans le cas de ces trois Chevaliers d’Or, c’est encore plus simple puisqu’ils sont entrés avec leurs propres corps dans les Enfers. Les Malesgriffes n’avaient donc aucun moyen de soupçonner le phénomène.

   L’autre moyen de ne pas être une âme décharnée aux Enfers est de porter en soi l’une des cent huit Etoiles Maléfiques qui transforment les hommes en Spectres. De par la présence de cette entité associée à leur âme, les Spectres peuvent se déplacer librement aux Enfers.

   Enfin, il existe un dernier moyen, c’est de recevoir la protection d’Hadès en personne, mais c’est un droit que le Seigneur n’accorde que rarement. En dehors de ses soldats les Squelettes, je ne connais qu’Orphée et moi-même ayant obtenu ce privilège. Et c’est un privilège qu’il peut retirer à tout moment.

   A l’exception de ces rares cas de figure, toute âme qui meurt se retrouve aux Enfers, sous le contrôle total du Seigneur Hadès.

   Découvrant les Chevaliers d’Or capables de se mouvoir, les Malesgriffes les lâchèrent et s’éloignèrent d’eux. L’un des trois prisonniers se releva, c’était le Chevalier du Scorpion :

   « Sales… Spectres ! Vous allez tous mourir ! »

   Il s’apprêtait à frapper, mais son état de fatigue ne lui permit pas d’être assez rapide et il fut renversé par la charge de deux adversaires.

   Le Chevalier du Bélier fut plus vif et projeta son attaque :

   «  **Tourbillon de poussière d’étoile**  ! »

   Une myriade de lumières jaillit de sa main, mais un Malegriffe cria à son tour :

   «  **Vortex originel**  ! »

   Tous les rayons cosmiques furent déviés de leur trajectoire pour se jeter dans le tourbillon ainsi formé. Plusieurs attaques fondirent sur lui :

   «  **Appel de la mort**  !

   - **Morsure pestifère**  ! »

   Il tomba sous le choc.

   Voyant ses deux alliés à terre, le Chevalier du Lion contre-attaqua :

   «  **Eclair plasma**  ! »

   Aucun Spectre ne fut assez rapide pour l’en empêcher, et des rayons lumineux partirent de son bras. Toutefois, avant qu’ils n’atteignent le groupe ennemi, un Spectre se jeta sur son poing. Il reçut la puissante attaque en plein torse et s’écroula, sans vie, mais aucun autre ne fut touché. La riposte ne se fit pas attendre :

   «  **Ecailles de feu**  !

   - **Horde de Vautours**  !

   - **Poison funeste**  ! »

   Aiolia tomba auprès de ses deux frères d’armes. Tous les trois avaient déjà utilisé leurs dernières ressources pour atteindre le huitième sens, toutefois ils parvinrent à se relever une fois encore :

   « Vous ne nous faites pas peur ! cria le Chevalier du Lion. Les Spectres, plus ils sont en nombre, moins ils sont puissants ! »

   Les Malesgriffes s’étaient positionnés en cercle tout autour des serviteurs d’Athéna.

   « Inclinez-vous face aux Malesgriffes, vous n’êtes plus que l’ombre de vous-mêmes ! Je suis le Phasme !

   - Le Vautour !

   - Le Rat !

   - L’Amibe !

   - Le Cafard !

   - La Dionée !

   - Le Buffle !

   - Le Piranha !

   - La Salamandre !

   - L’Amanite !

   - La Hyène !

   - Vous apprendrez que les Chevaliers d’Athéna ne se rendent jamais ! » répondit Milo.

   Le Chevalier du Bélier, quant à lui, semblait inquiet :

   « Aiolia, Milo. Ils… ils forment un cercle autour de nous ! Nous devons sortir d’ici ! »

   Ils n’en eurent pas le temps, les dix Spectres enflammèrent leurs cosmos et une énorme explosion se produisit au centre de leur ronde, emportant les Chevaliers d’Or. Lorsqu’ils retombèrent au sol, ils étaient totalement inertes. Un Spectre donna un coup de pied au Chevalier du Lion, qui ne bougea pas.

   « Cette fois je pense qu’ils ont eu leur compte. » dit-il à l’intention des autres.

   Les Malesgriffes s’approchèrent de leur frère d’armes tombé au combat. L’un d’eux lui ferma les yeux :

   « Rubicante de la Corneille, nous irons jusqu’au bout, je te le promets. Où que tu sois, j’espère que tu te seras approché de la réponse que nous cherchons. »

   Ils s’emparèrent des trois corps, et tandis que l’un d’eux soulevait le Chevalier du Bélier, un objet tomba à terre. C’était un chapelet bouddhique.

   « Eh ! Regardez ce que celui-là portait ! » dit-il en ramassant l’objet.

   Mais sitôt qu’il le toucha, il sentit sa peau brûler et il le lâcha dans un cri.

   « Attention ! lui lança un autre, c’est le Chasseur de Démons, une arme que les moines bouddhistes ont créé il y a des siècles pour anéantir les Spectres qui tentaient d’envahir l’Empire du Milieu. Il a été conçu spécialement pour nous détruire, alors ne le touche pas.

   - On ne va quand même pas le laisser ici ?

   - Sûrement pas, c’est un objet très puissant. Je le croyais perdu depuis bien longtemps. »

   Celui qui venait de parler déchira un pan de sa combinaison et en enveloppa le collier pour le ramasser sans se brûler.

   Prêts à reprendre leur route, ils crièrent en cœur :

   « Après la mort, après les Enfers, après la fin…

   - Découvrons notre destin ! »


	3. Chant III : Les défunts

   Peu après arrivèrent aux Enfers Seiya de Pégase et Shun d’Andromède. Pour une raison que j’ignore, ce dernier, bien qu’ayant sauté après son compagnon dans le Puits de la Mort, le rejoignit en même temps. Le Seigneur des lieux était-il pressé de le rencontrer ?

   Les deux jeunes garçons découvrirent la Porte des Enfers, marquée de cette phrase si lugubre : « Vous qui entrez ici, laissez toute espérance ». Pourtant, ils n’en furent point affectés, et prétendirent que l’espoir vivrait toujours. Les idiots. Ils ignorent tout de l’espoir, le vrai. Son histoire remonte aux temps anciens.

   A l’époque où les hommes vivaient comme des sauvages, seuls quelques-uns parvenaient à s’élever au-dessus des autres : c’étaient ceux qu’on appelle aujourd’hui les dieux. De par leur intelligence et leur maîtrise du cosmos, ils se savaient supérieurs aux humains, mais ils sentaient en même temps une grande frustration : quel est l’intérêt de détenir la puissance si c’est pour régner sur des sauvages ? L’humanité était rongée par les instincts les plus vils, héritage de leur ascendance animale, et tant qu’ils ne seraient pas débarrassés de ces défauts, ils n’évolueraient jamais.

   Les dieux décidèrent d’identifier un à un les maux qui emprisonnaient les humains dans leur condition primitive. Ce fut Hadès en personne qui se chargea de cette tâche, car déjà il était le plus apte à juger les hommes. Il détermina cent neuf péchés, qui furent extraits un à un des consciences humaines et enfermés dans un réceptacle. Ainsi l’humanité connut son âge d’or : il n’y avait plus de tensions, plus de de violences, plus de conflits. Plus de péchés.

   Cette ère prit fin le jour ou une humaine, Pandora, décida d’ouvrir la boîte contenant les maux. Voyant ce qui s’en échappait, elle la referma aussitôt, mais il était trop tard : seul l’espoir était resté à l’intérieur. Il est dit que cette femme n’avait pas agi de sa propre volonté, mais qu’elle avait été manipulée par la déesse Athéna.

   Hadès demanda aux autres dieux d’enfermer à nouveau les cent huit maux qui s’étaient échappés, mais ils refusèrent. Ils considéraient qu’en ouvrant la boîte, l’humanité avait rejeté l’aide des dieux et qu’il ne leur appartenait donc plus de décider de leur destin. Par ailleurs, les humains avaient beaucoup évolué durant cette période, et les dieux n’étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir enfermer de nouveau les calamités humaines avec la même facilité. Enfin, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de libérer l’espoir, le seul mal encore retenu dans la boîte.

   L’espoir. La faiblesse humaine la plus dangereuse aux yeux d’Hadès. L’espoir incite les hommes à poursuivre les entreprises les plus délétères et à se conforter dans ses erreurs les plus catastrophiques sous prétexte qu’un jour « ça ira mieux ». De nos jours, les hommes parlent souvent de l’espoir, mais ils sont incapables de le ressentir réellement, car il est toujours enfermé par les dieux. L’espoir, le vrai, n’existe plus aujourd’hui, à moins qu’il ait ressuscité, mais j’en doute, et je ne le souhaite pas à l’humanité.

   Les Chevaliers de Pégase et d’Andromède continuèrent leur route sans prêter plus d’attention à cet écriteau et franchirent l’Achéron après avoir combattu son passeur, Charon, lui laissant juste assez de force pour continuer sa sinistre mais nécessaire besogne.

   Les Chevaliers du Dragon et du Cygne arrivèrent peu après, et se réveillèrent en même temps à l’entrée des Enfers. Le premier ouvrit les yeux et fixa sa propre main comme s’il ne l’avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Je compris que c’était le cas.

   « Une fois de plus je retrouve la vue, dit-il, comme lorsque DeathMask m’avait envoyé à la Descente vers le Pays des Morts.

   - Il en est de même pour moi, dit Hyôga, mon œil droit voit à nouveau. »

   Shiryû regardait son compagnon toucher du bout du doigt le tissu couvrant son œil :

   « Tu ne retires pas ton bandeau ?

   - Non, même si la blessure n’est plus, je souhaite en conserver une trace.

   - En tout cas je ne regrette pas de pouvoir regarder les Enfers de mes propres yeux. Je n’ai jamais vu un lieu si étrange. Tout semble irréel : ce ciel, ces rochers, cette lumière. Et là, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt la Porte des Enfers, je suppose que c’est le chemin que nous devons emprunter. »

   Les deux garçons franchirent l’arc de pierre jusqu’à se retrouver aux abords de l’Achéron, où ils découvrirent avec effroi les longues files de corps décharnés et gémissants. Cependant le regard du Cygne était différent de celui de son compagnon, qui ne tarda pas à le remarquer :

   « Tu cherches quelqu’un, Hyôga ?

   - Ma mère. Elle est peut-être ici.

   - Son souvenir est encore très présent en toi. Je peux te comprendre, tu es le seul parmi nous tous à avoir encore un souvenir de l’un de tes parents. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que la retrouver dans ce lieu de désolation t’apporte un quelconque réconfort.

   - Peu importe. Si elle est ici, je veux la voir et découvrir ce que son âme est devenue après qu’elle se soit sacrifiée pour me sauver la vie.

   - N’oublie pas que nous avons une mission, reprit Shiryû d’un ton plus dur. Rechercher ta mère dans ce lieu prendrait des siècles, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre une minute.

   - Je sais, je sais.

   - Voyons plutôt comment nous pouvons traverser ce fleuve. »


	4. Chant IV : Le passeur

   Charon était le passeur de l’Achéron, le fleuve situé à l’entrée du monde des morts. Bien que leur nature première soit de combattre, les Spectres, du moins certains d’entre eux, jouaient aux Enfers le rôle de tortionnaires, de passeurs, ou même de juges. En leur absence, ces tâches étaient assurées par des morts, choisis en fonction de leur capacité à haïr le péché, quand bien même étaient-ils eux-mêmes pécheurs. Ces élus étaient alors le relais de la volonté d’Hadès lui-même.

   Charon, donc, déjà bien mal en point après le passage de Shun et Seiya. Lorsqu’il vit arriver Hyôga et Shiryû, il voulut les combattre, mais le Chevalier du Cygne gela sa rame, et celle-ci ne tournoya pas assez rapidement pour le protéger de l’attaque du Dragon. Il dut accepter de leur faire traverser le fleuve Achéron.

   Lorsqu’il retourna à son point de départ, un Chevalier d’Or l’attendait : c’était Dôko de la Balance. Le Spectre esquissa à peine sa volonté de lui refuser la traversée qu’il reçut une nouvelle correction, et il n’eut d’autres choix que de se plier à la demande du visiteur.

   Il pensait en avoir terminé lorsqu’il croisa Kanon des Gémeaux.

   « Mais c’est pas vrai ! Vous êtes encore nombreux comme ça ? dit-il tant bien que mal avec sa dentition restante.

   - Il ne devrait y avoir plus qu’une personne, mais ni elle ni moi n’avons besoin de ton aide pour traverser ce fleuve. Tu peux donc disposer. **Explosion galactique**  ! »

   Ainsi se termina l’histoire du passeur des Enfers.


	5. Chant V : Le juge

   Juste après le fleuve Achéron se trouvait la Première Prison : le Tribunal des Enfers. Son gardien, Rune de Balrog, était un homme froid et inflexible, à l’image des Grands Maîtres et d’Hadès lui-même.

   Les Chevaliers de Bronze n’étaient pas encore arrivés en ce lieu mais déjà le face à face entre les armées des Enfers et d’Athéna avait commencé, puisque le Spectre du Balrog, assis dans sa chaire, recevait l’âme d’un guerrier qu’il devait juger. Et ce n’était pas n’importe qui.

   « Quel est ton nom ? interrogea Rune, les yeux rivés sur son livre. Parle, mais n’oublie pas qu’aucune vérité ne pourra m’être cachée.

   - Aldébaran, Chevalier d’Or du Taureau et serviteur d’Athéna. »

   Le Spectre leva le nez de ses textes, un sourire en coin :

   « Inutile de montrer tant de véhémence, ici tu n’as ni armure ni pouvoir, tu n’es qu’une âme parmi tant d’autres.

   - Si je n’étais pas sous le contrôle des Enfers, je te réduirais en miettes !

   - Vous êtes si arrogants, vous les Chevaliers. Mais je vous comprends. Toute votre vie vous croyez être des dieux, aussi vous tombez de haut lorsque vous arrivez ici et que vous constatez que vous êtes des hommes comme les autres. »

   Malgré ce que disait le Gardien de la Première Prison, tous les hommes n’étaient pas jugés de la même façon aux Enfers. Les âmes des morts arrivant par millier à chaque seconde, la plupart étaient regroupées automatiquement en fonction de leur nature et envoyées directement dans la Prison qui leur correspondait, et seules les âmes les plus difficiles à cerner passaient devant le tribunal.

   Rune reprit :

   « C’est ainsi : vous vivez, vous mourrez, un point c’est tout.

   - Peut-être qu’un jour cela changera.

   - L’espoir humain est touchant, mais il n’a plus cours une fois la Porte des Enfers franchie. »

   Il parcourut son livre :

   « Je vois que ta vie n’est qu’une succession de péchés tous plus répréhensibles les uns que les autres : destruction, violence, mort. Mais cela n’a que peu d’importance, car ton simple titre de Chevalier fait de toi le pire des fauteurs.

   - Mon titre ?

   - Oui, toi qui sembles si fier d’avoir été un serviteur d’Athéna, sache que c’est ce qui va te valoir d’être envoyé dans la dernière et la pire des Prisons : le Cocyte. Les Chevaliers sont par nature opposés au Seigneur Hadès. Tel est le choix d’Athéna, mais ce sont vous, ses serviteurs, qui en payez le prix ! »

   Aldébaran se mit à rire.

   « Qu’est-ce qui peut bien t’amuser en ce lieu de désolation ? demanda le Spectre.

   - Ton dieu est un minable. Il ne peut pas gagner contre Athéna dans le monde des vivants alors il se venge sur ses Chevaliers dans la mort. Je ne le croyais pas si mesquin.

   - Silence ! » cria Rune en se levant.

   Puis il se calma, semblant surpris par son propre emportement. Il reprit :

   « Je te félicite, tu es le premier à m’avoir fait hausser la voix dans ce lieu de sérénité. Tu mériterais que je te punisse, mais à quoi bon puisque tu vas rester prisonnier du fleuve de glace pour l’éternité, subissant dans chaque cellule de ton corps des douleurs atroces et voyant défiler devant tes yeux tous les péchés dont tu t’es rendu coupable. »

   Il tendit une main vers le Chevalier, qui disparut du temple et se rematérialisa quelques kilomètres plus loin, sous la surface du Cocyte, le visage figé en une grimace de douleur.

   Rune se rassit, rasséréné :

   « Je risque d’avoir encore d’autres Chevaliers à juger d’ici la fin de la Guerre Sainte. »

   Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Seiya et Shun arrivèrent face à lui, mais à la différence du Chevalier du Taureau, ils n’étaient pas morts. Toutefois le Spectre du Balrog était d’une force phénoménale, et les deux jeunes Chevaliers furent impuissants. Leur course aurait dû s’arrêter là, mais un homme arriva à temps pour les sauver : Kanon des Gémeaux.

   Au moment où le fouet de Rune enlaça le corps de Shun, menaçant de le découper en morceaux, Kanon surgit dans le temple et frappa le Spectre de son attaque psychique, l’Illusion de l’Empereur Démoniaque.

   Le gardien de la Première Prison s’immobilisa en plein mouvement, tandis que Shun perdait connaissance et que Seiya gisait à terre. Kanon s’approcha, observant le fouet de plus près :

   « Intéressant, tu envoies ton énergie à travers ton arme afin qu’elle fasse exploser le corps de ta victime… Je me demande ce qu’il se passerait si cette énergie retournait d’où elle vient…

   - Li… libère-moi !

   - Hors de question, j’ai encore besoin de toi. Tu vas peut-être pouvoir attirer les gros poissons. Je vais te donner un ordre : à mon commandement, l’énergie que tu envoies par ton fouet reviendra vers toi. En attendant, je te laisse filer, mon illusion fera le reste. »

   La suite s’enchaîna rapidement : Rune fut persuadé d’avoir découpé le corps de Shun, et cru voir dans ses traits une ressemblance avec le Seigneur, pensant ainsi s’être rendu coupable du pire des péchés. Il quitta son temple, à la limite de l’hystérie. Son attitude ne mit pas longtemps à attirer l’un des trois Maîtres des Enfers, Rhadamanthys. C’est ce moment-là que Kanon choisit pour réapparaître. Un combat titanesque s’engagea entre le Spectre de la Viverne et le Chevalier des Gémeaux, mais il resta inachevé.


	6. Chant VI : Duel sous la pluie

   Seiya et Shun avaient continué leur route au-delà du pont situé derrière la Première Prison. Sous les pluies torrentielles précédant la Deuxième Prison, ils furent interceptés par deux Spectres. Le premier était grand et large, et sur son épaule se tenait le second, petit et maigre. De loin, ils semblaient ne former qu’un seul être chimérique :

   « Vous n’irez pas plus loin, dit le plus grand. Je suis Grelet du Grillon.

   - Et moi Sauteriot de la Sauterelle, enchaîna l’autre.

   - Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre ! dit Seiya. **Météores de Pégase**  !

   - **Chaîne nébulaire**  ! »

   Face à ces attaques, le Grillon jeta sans ménagement son frère d’armes, l’envoyant juste au-dessus des Chevaliers de Bronze, tandis que lui-même les chargeait. La Sauterelle retomba sur ses ennemis en attaquant avec deux lames fixées à ses bras. Shun et Seiya esquivèrent de justesse d’une roulade, mais l’imposant Spectre du Grillon, suite à une succession de sauts, atterrit sur Seiya, l’écrasant de tout son poids et le blessant grâce à des pointes situées sur ses genoux et ses poings. Shun ne fut pas plus heureux puisque la Sauterelle avait rebondi au sol pour lui retomber dessus avec ses armes. Le Chevalier d’Andromède tenta de se protéger, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant et il fut jeté en arrière.

   Contents de leur réussite, Grelet et Sauteriot bondirent en haut d’un pic pour surplomber leurs adversaires :

   « Vous ne parviendrez jamais à nous atteindre, nous sommes aussi insaisissables que des insectes en pleine nature ! »

   Ils n’eurent pas le loisir de continuer leurs déclarations, les chaînes d’Andromède venaient les attaquer. Ils les esquivèrent sans mal et accomplirent une série de sauts autour de leurs ennemis tandis que ceux-ci se relevaient. Shun et Seiya regardaient les deux Spectres se déplacer tout autour d’eux en rebondissant sur le sol trempé, sur les murs, sur les rochers. Il était difficile de les suivre du regard.

   «  **Barrière défensive**  ! »

   Le Chevalier d’Andromède avait dressé une protection autour d’eux grâce à ses chaînes. Les Spectres tentèrent quelques attaques avec leurs lames et leurs pointes, mais sans effet, ils étaient à chaque fois repoussés par la protection. Ils s’immobilisèrent à une distance raisonnable et concentrèrent leurs cosmos avant de projeter leurs attaques :

   «  **La huitième plaie**  !

   - **Le son de la mort**  ! »

   La première offensive ressemblait à une tempête de sauterelles, et je n’aurais su dire s’il s’agissait de véritables insectes ou de projection d’énergie. La deuxième attaque était un large rayon qui traversait l’air en produisant un bruit assourdissant. Les chaînes tinrent bon, et il semblait que rien n’aurait pu les faire défaillir. Les Spectres durent faire la même constatation :

   « Eh bien, soldats d’Athéna, n’étiez-vous pas pressés d’atteindre la Deuxième Prison ? Ce n’est pas en restant ainsi planqués que vous y parviendrez. »

   Seiya chuchota quelques mots à l’oreille de Shun, alors celui-ci ouvrit un passage dans sa défense, et Seiya s’en extirpa. Deux nouvelles attaques ennemies fondirent sur lui. Mais il leur opposa sa propre technique :

   «  **Météores de Pégase**  ! »

   Le Chevalier déclencha une telle pluie de météores qu’il parvenait à contenir les deux offensives conjointes. Cependant il ne tint pas longtemps face aux forces associées qui gagnaient du terrain. Il sauta finalement dans les airs, laissant les attaques s’échouer contre un mur de pierre. Grelet et Sauteriot s’apprêtaient à s’en prendre à lui avant qu’il ne retouche terre, mais ils constatèrent que des chaînes s’étaient glissées tout autour d’eux :

   «  **Grande capture**  ! »

   Sur cette injonction, le piège se referma, écrasant les deux Spectres l’un contre l’autre et broyant leurs Surplis. Lorsque les chaînes se retirèrent, ils manquèrent de s’écrouler mais parvinrent à rester debout. Cependant ils ne prirent pas garde à Seiya qui s’était glissé derrière eux et qui les attrapa en passant un bras sous une épaule de chaque :

   «  **Tourbillon de Pégase**  ! »

   Le Chevalier s’envola avec ses deux proies, et lorsqu’il retomba au sol, le choc leur fut fatal.

   Seiya et Shun reprirent leur route en direction de la Deuxième Prison.


	7. Chant VII : L'ire d'un homme

   Dans la Deuxième Prison, Seiya et Shun se retrouvèrent face à Pharaoh de Sphinx, le gardien des lieux. Un homme l’accompagnait, et ils n’auraient jamais pensé le rencontrer ici. C’était Orphée de la Lyre, héros du Sanctuaire, qui avait rejoint les forces d’Hadès. Ce dernier avait voulu ressusciter l’amour de sa vie, Eurydice, et il était descendu aux Enfers comme je l’avais fait quelques siècles plus tôt. Le Seigneur fut si touché par sa musique qu’il accepta de lui rendre sa femme, à condition qu’il ne se retourne pas vers elle avant d’avoir atteint les lumières du monde extérieur. Mais le jeune homme ne put résister, et Eurydice fut changée en statue de pierre. Désormais il n’avait d’autre choix que de rester auprès d’elle aux Enfers.

   En se confrontant aux jeunes Chevaliers, Orphée sentit revenir en lui l’esprit du serviteur d’Athéna qui l’animait autrefois, et il décida de rejoindre les troupes de la déesse. Il leur proposa de les amener directement auprès de Hadès en profitant de son statut privilégié. En effet, il rendait régulièrement visite au Seigneur pour lui faire profiter de ses mélodies, et il profiterait de cette nouvelle visite pour lui apporter un coffre rempli de fleurs du jardin de la Deuxième Prison, coffre dans lequel il cacha Seiya et Shun.

   Il franchit ainsi la plupart des Prisons, mais en arrivant à l’entrée du Cocyte, il fut confronté à Nahash du Python, dont le Surplis avait une forme étrange, comme si une queue de serpent faisait le tour de son corps. Ce Spectre était un peu plus soupçonneux que les autres :

   « Orphée, que contient cette boîte ?

   - Cela ne te concerne pas.

   - Je suis un Spectre et un défenseur des Enfers, et en tant que tel, je dois vérifier ce qu’un Chevalier d’Athéna reconverti transporte auprès de sa Seigneurie, surtout à l’heure actuelle ou nous sommes en guerre contre ton ancienne déesse !

   - Insinuerais-tu que je suis un traître ?

   - Soit tu es un traître, soit tu es un idiot, dans les deux cas je ne peux pas te sentir, tu n’as pas ta place ici ! D’ailleurs tu n’as ta place nulle part, tu es un paria ou que tu ailles.

   - Tu as terminé ? Dans ce cas je vais poursuivre ma route.

   - Je t’insulte et tu ne réagis même pas ? Tu es encore plus pitoyable que ces morts qui nous entourent ! Si tous les Chevaliers sont comme toi, je ne donne pas cher de l’armée d’Athéna !

   - Tu veux te battre, c’est ça ?

   - Tu comprends vite. T’éliminer me fera un excellent entraînement pour le cas où je serais confronté à d’autres Chevaliers. Alors, tu es prêt ?

   - Navré, je n’ai nullement l’intention d’entrer dans ton jeu.

   - **Murmure du Serpent**  ! »

   Le Spectre avait projeté son attaque à quelques centimètres du Chevalier, mais celui-ci n’y prit pas garde.

   « Pff ! Tu n’es qu’une loque ! »

   Il lui cracha au visage. Orphée se contenta de s’essuyer et reprit sa route. Nahash ne trouvant plus quoi dire, il le laissa s’éloigner, puis il hurla :

   « Pas étonnant que ta femme n’ait pas voulu remonter avec toi à la surface, elle préférait sans doute la compagnie des Spectres ! Tu devrais quitter les Enfers, nous nous occuperions bien d’elle ! »

   Le Python ne vit pas le Chevalier attaquer, il sentit juste une profonde douleur à la poitrine : Orphée venait de lui transpercer le cœur d’un coup de poing.

   « J’avais raison, dit-il en crachant son sang. Tu es un traître !

   - Ce n’est pas pour ça que je t’ai tué. Tu n’aurais pas dû insulter Eurydice. »

   Il retira sa main de la plaie béante et le corps du Spectre s’écroula.

   « Le combat que tu désirais tant était-il à ton goût ? »


	8. Chant VIII : Le renégat

   Kanon s’aidait de son pouvoir sur les dimensions pour avancer dans les Enfers, mais c’était un lieu étrange dans lequel il ne parvenait pas à naviguer à son aise. Je le voyais ainsi apparaître et disparaître d’une Prison à l’autre, à chaque fois plus épuisé.

   Entre deux sauts dimensionnels il s’arrêta afin de reprendre son souffle. Il se retrouva ainsi dans le champ de fleurs de la Deuxième Prison et y découvrit Eurydice statufiée. Celle-ci lui expliqua ce qu’étaient devenus Seiya et Shun, tandis que des papillons virevoltaient autour d’eux.

   Il s’apprêtait à reprendre son voyage dimensionnel lorsqu’il constata qu’il ne pouvait pas bouger : les papillons s’étaient collés à sa peau et l’empêchaient de sauter dans une autre dimension.

   « Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces bestioles ? »

   Un Spectre se matérialisa devant Kanon. Il était doté de deux ailes sombres et décorées qui descendaient jusqu’au sol :

   « Je suis Tanto, Spectre du Papillon de Nuit. Tu es un Chevalier d’Or, n’est-ce pas ? Je vais enfin pouvoir combattre un adversaire à ma mesure.

   - C’est toi qui contrôles ces insectes ?

   - En effet. Ce sont des Papillons des Enfers, les observateurs du Seigneur Hadès. C’est grâce à eux que nous avons pu suivre tous les événements qui se sont déroulés au Sanctuaire. Seuls deux Spectres sont capables de les contrôler : Myu, qui a été vaincu à la surface, et moi. Mais je ne serai pas aussi facile à battre que lui, j’ai observé les techniques de tous les Chevaliers grâce aux Papillons des Enfers, et je pourrai vous vaincre un par un. Par ailleurs, j’ai revêtu ma forme finale pour te combattre ! En garde !

   - Ce sera vite réglé ! **Explosion galactique**  ! »

   L’attaque des Gémeaux frappa le corps du Spectre, mais celui-ci éclata en centaines de papillons.

« C’est raté ! dit son adversaire en réapparaissant dans son dos. **Horrible éruption**  ! »

   Des rayons jaillirent des orifices situés sur son Surplis, projetant Kanon à terre.

   « Je t’avais pourtant prévenu : je connais toutes tes techniques.

   - Ca ne sera pas suffisant pour les contrer ! Illusion de l’Empereur Démoniaque ! »

   Il tendit son doigt afin de projeter son rayon, mais son bras avait légèrement dévié. Il constata qu’un filin de soie était accroché à son poignet.

   « Tu aurais dû être plus rapide ! **Fils de soie**  ! »

   Le Spectre projeta des fils de soie qui recouvrirent le corps de Kanon.

   « Adieu ! **Nuée de Papillons**  ! »

   Un rayon d’énergie frappa Kanon, l’envoyant au loin. Il se releva avec peine, mais ne prit pas garde aux fils de soie qui jaillirent du sol et lui saisirent les bras et les jambes.

   « Tu as survécu grâce à ton Armure d’Or, mais cette deuxième attaque te sera fatale ! **Nuée de Papillons**  !

   - **Colère du Dragon de Rozan**  !

   - **Poussière de diamant**  ! »

   L’attaque du dragon bloqua celle du Spectre, tandis que le souffle de froid brisa les liens de Kanon. La réplique du Chevalier d’Or fut immédiate :

   «  **Autre dimension**  ! »

   Le Spectre fut emporté dans une dimension parallèle ; ses ailes se mirent à battre, l’empêchant d’être emporté au loin, mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’en extraire, et le portail se referma sur lui.

   « Tout va bien Kanon ? demanda Hyôga en s’approchant de lui.

   - Eloigne-toi, le combat n’est pas terminé ! »

   Le Chevalier d’Or vit les papillons se réunir à quelques mètres de là, et une silhouette s’y matérialisa. Il ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance :

   «  **Explosion galactique**  ! »

   Le Spectre fut pulvérisé avant même de réaliser ce qu’il se passait.

   Les papillons, désormais sans maître, s’éparpillèrent dans le plus grand désordre.

   « J’ai bien l’impression qu’on t’a sauvé la vie, lança Shiryû.

   - En effet, j’ai désormais une dette envers vous.

   - Les Chevaliers n’ont pas de dettes, ils combattent ensemble, un point c’est tout.

   - C’est bien là le problème, je ne suis pas encore sûr d’être un Chevalier. »


	9. Chant IX : Le labyrinthe

   Athéna et Shaka traversaient les Enfers par les voies divines. Ils flottaient à quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, et ni les morts, ni les Spectres ne les voyait : j’étais le seul à les percevoir.

   Pourtant, lorsqu’ils dépassèrent la Cinquième Prison, leur avancée fut ralentie, et Shaka remarqua que la déesse était troublée.

   « Athéna, qu’y a-t-il ?

   - Quelqu’un… quelqu’un interfère avec mon pouvoir et m’empêche d’aller plus loin.

   - C’est impossible ! Seul un dieu pourrait vous bloquer la route.

   - Peut-être est-ce le cas. Ce lieu, dit-elle en montrant du doigt un vaste labyrinthe. C’est lui qui nous attire. Nous allons… tomber. »

   Son corps et celui de Shaka réapparurent aux yeux de tous et chutèrent. A quelques mètres au-dessus du sol le cosmos d’Athéna rayonna, et les deux personnes atterrirent en douceur.

   Ils étaient entourés de murs de pierre si hauts que le lieu était plongé dans la pénombre et le silence.

   « Je crains que nous soyons tombés dans un piège, annonça le Chevalier. Nous sommes au beau milieu du labyrinthe.

   - Vous avez deviné ! Vous serez les premières victimes de Gordon du Minotaure ! »

   Un Spectre à la carrure imposante et au casque orné de deux cornes tombantes apparut au détour d’un mur et attaqua immédiatement :

   «  **Hache broyeuse**  !

   - **Kahn**  ! »

   La lame formée par le Spectre s’échoua sur la défense de Shaka, qui riposta dans la seconde :

   « Capitulation du démon ! »

   Le Spectre disparut dans un mur comme si la paroi l’avait avalé. Il réapparut derrière Shaka et Athéna :

   «  **Hache broyeuse**  ! »

   Shaka n’eut pas le temps de générer sa bulle de défense. Il projeta une décharge d’énergie, repoussant une partie de l’offensive, mais sa main fut touchée par la lame et son sang coula. Le Spectre se fondit à nouveau dans un mur, seule sa voix parvenait encore au Chevalier :

   « Tant que vous serez dans le labyrinthe, vous ne pourrez rien contre moi !

   - Alors je détruirai ce lieu pierre par pierre ! Capitulation du démon ! »

   Son attaque frappa un mur qui se déforma, puis reprit sa forme initiale après quelques secondes. Le bras de Gordon jaillit d’un autre mur et attrapa le Chevalier à la gorge :

   « Tu es un guerrier puissant, mais ici tu es comme un animal en cage ! »

   Malgré la suffocation, Shaka intensifia son cosmos doré et saisit le bras de son ennemi des deux mains, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Le Spectre lâcha prise et disparut à nouveau.

   « Shaka ! Tout va bien ? dit Athéna en accourant.

   - Oui, mais ce Minotaure commence à m’énerver.

   - Ce n’est pas lui notre véritable ennemi. »

   Le Chevalier d’Or dévisagea la déesse, comme s’il prenait conscience de quelque chose qui était sous son nez depuis le début. Il activa sa bulle de protection et se concentra, diffusant son cosmos tout autour.

   « En effet, dit-il, il y a une autre énergie ici, à la fois puissante et discrète. C’est cette personne qui nous a attirés et qui contrôle ce lieu. Et j’ai trouvé sa cachette ! »

   Il ouvrit une porte dimensionnelle et s’y engouffra, suivi par Athéna. Il se retrouva dans une pièce complètement sombre. Son cosmos doré illumina les lieux, dévoilant un Spectre qui se tenait tout droit, la tête baissée et les bras en croix sur le torse. Une curieuse position pour méditer. Sentant le Chevalier en approche, il releva la tête. Trois masques de métal recouvraient son casque, les deux premiers séparant son visage en deux, et le troisième placé à l’arrière du crâne. Quant à son Surplis, il était incroyablement imposant : mêmes ceux des trois Grands Maîtres n’étaient pas aussi chargés.

   « Tu as réussi à me trouver, Chevalier d’Or, je te félicite. Je suis Manju, Spectre d’Hécate.

   - Hécate, la déesse des ombres ?

   - En effet. Autrefois, elle faisait partie de la cour d’Hadès au même titre que Thanatos et Hypnos, mais un jour elle tenta de trahir son maître, qui pour la punir enferma son âme dans le Surplis que je porte, et désormais, ses pouvoirs sont miens !

   - Ce n’est pas une divinité de seconde zone qui va m’inquiéter ! **Capitulation du démon**  !

   - **Croisée des chemins**  ! »

   L’attaque de la Vierge disparut devant les paumes du Spectre pour rejaillir en partie derrière lui, et en partie sur les côtés ; une portion de l’énergie déployée émergea même dans le dos de Shaka qui dû l’esquiver en catastrophe, sous l’œil amusé de son ennemi :

   « Moi aussi je dispose de techniques de défense efficaces. Et il en va de même pour l’attaque. »

   Son corps se multiplia en trois, chacun arborant un visage féminin à un stade différent de la vie - jeunesse, âge adulte, vieillesse.

   « Lequel est le vrai ? s’interrogea le Chevalier.

   - Ils sont tous vrais, ils sont tous faux ! répondit le Spectre.

   - Je trouverai bien ! **Capitulation du démon**  ! »

   Il visa l’ombre au visage enfantin, mais celle-ci fut traversée par l’attaque.

   « Mauvais choix ! **Vie et mort**  ! »

   Les trois silhouettes ouvrirent la bouche pour projeter un rayon blanc et éblouissant qui frappa Shaka de plein fouet. Le Chevalier s’écroula.

   « Pourquoi ne t’es-tu pas protégé avec ta bulle de défense ? dit Manju. Elle aurait pu te sauver la vie. »

   Le Spectre regarda vers Athéna, découvrant autour d’elle une barrière de protection.

   « Je comprends, tu as préféré protéger ta déesse.

   - Shaka ! s’exclama Saori en s’approchant du Chevalier à terre. Tu n’aurais pas dû.

   - C’est très courageux, renchérit Manju, mais maintenant elle n’a plus personne pour la défendre. Je vais amener sa tête à Hadès, qui sera alors bien forcé de reconnaître les mérites d’Hécate et de faire de moi son bras droit !

   - Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »

   Le Chevalier se releva en reprenant son souffle.

   « Shaka, ne t’épuise pas plus, lui dit Saori en posant une main sur son épaule. Ce combat se livrera entre déesses.

   - Il n’en est pas question ! Le rôle des Chevaliers est de défendre Athéna, comment pourrais-je vous laisser risquer votre vie à ma place ?

   - Tu devrais écouter ta déesse, ajouta le Spectre. Tu ne tiens même pas debout.

   - Je suis encore loin d’avoir utilisé toute l’énergie qui est en moi !

   - Tant pis pour toi ! **Vie et mort**  ! »

   Le corps du Spectre se tripla une fois encore.

   « Ce sont des projections astrales, lâcha Shaka à voix basse. Voilà pourquoi je ne parviens pas à détecter la vraie. Mais comment repérer celle qui est vulnérable ? »

   Athéna fit briller son incroyable cosmos doré, et la pièce jusque-là plongée dans l’obscurité s’éclaira, révélant la présence d’une quatrième silhouette, une ombre translucide au visage décharné comme celui d’une morte, qui flottait dans les airs au-dessus de Shaka. Le Chevalier réagit immédiatement :

   «  **Capitulation du démon**  ! »

   L’ombre fut frappée sans pouvoir réagir, et les trois autres projections astrales rejoignirent le corps du Spectre qui chuta, son Surplis détruit :

   « Co… comment un simple être humain a-t-il pu me vaincre ?

   - Un dieu de pacotille comme toi ne peut pas prétendre égaler des êtres tels qu’Athéna. Je tuerai Hadès de mes mains s’il le faut, alors ce n’est pas un ennemi dans ton genre qui va me barrer la route. »

   Le Spectre expira son dernier souffle sans pouvoir répondre.

   Shaka tomba un genou à terre, ressentant d’un coup les efforts que lui avait demandé le combat. Saori l’aida à se remettre debout :

   « Tu n’as rien de grave ?

   - Tant que vous êtes indemne, alors rien n’est grave. Merci pour votre aide, sans vous je n’aurais pas su déceler le point faible de son attaque.

   - A présent reprenons notre route. »

   La déesse s’envola au-dessus du sol en tenant le Chevalier par la main et retourna sur le chemin des dieux, mais une ombre jaillit des restes du Surplis d’Hécate et se jeta à leurs trousses.

   « Maudite Athéna ! cria la silhouette d’une voix féminine et sifflante. Tu vas mourir de ma main !

   - C’est l’âme d’Hécate ! » s’exclama Shaka.

   Il voulut s’interposer, mais Athéna le retint :

   « Si tu t’éloignes de moi, tu seras rejeté à l’autre bout des Enfers ! »

   Elle fit apparaître dans sa main un sceptre composé de lumière, et le planta dans la poitrine de l’esprit maléfique qui s’approchait. Hécate hurla et sa silhouette explosa en particules étincelantes.

   « Vous l’avez détruite ! » s’exclama Shaka.

   Ils n’eurent pas le temps de se réjouir de cette victoire, leurs deux corps furent secoués, et leur course s’accéléra.

   « Je ne parviens pas à reprendre le contrôle de notre avancée ! dit Athéna. Nous sommes emportés ! »

   Ils semblaient pris dans un véritable tourbillon. Je tentai de les suivre dans leur élan, mais je perdis leur trace au-delà du Giudecca.

   S’ils se retrouvaient dans le Léthé, je ne donnais pas cher de leurs vies.


	10. Chant X : Retrouvailles sur un champ de bataille

   Dôko était un être unique en son genre qui avait traversé les siècles. Pas autant que moi, certes, mais suffisamment pour avoir connu deux guerres contre Hadès. Entre les deux, il avait vieilli comme n’importe qui d’autre, mais en apparence seulement, car sous sa vraie forme, il était toujours un jeune homme de dix-huit ans. Tel était le don que lui avait fait Athéna, le vieillissement simulé du Misopetha Menos, qui lui avait permis de diminuer la fréquence des battements de son cœur.

   D’ailleurs, il semblerait que Dôko ait utilisé cette faculté pour franchir chaque Prison des Enfers sans être repéré. En diminuant ses battements de cœur et en couplant ce procédé à une illusion entourant son corps, il parvenait à rendre sa présence transparente.

   Pour une raison que j’ignore, il révéla toutefois sa présence en arrivant dans la Sixième Prison, qui abritait un immense lac dont le contenu était une matière poisseuse et bouillonnante à mi-chemin entre le sang et le magma.

   Il venait d’arriver au bord de la mare flamboyante lorsqu’une gerbe de lave jaillit vers lui. Il l’esquiva in extremis.

   « Dôko de la Balance ! Si je m’attendais à te rencontrer un jour ! »

   Le Spectre qui venait d’intervenir portait un Surplis recouvrant intégralement son corps, avec un casque lui protégeant le visage à la manière d’une grille, qu’il souleva afin de révéler ses traits.

   « Bonjour Chaiten, lui dit Dôko.

   - Mon nom est Corcovado, tu me confonds avec l’ancien Spectre du Chérufe, mais tu dois certainement le savoir.

   - En effet, mais la ressemblance était si frappante que j’y ai cru l’espace d’un instant.

   - Les Etoiles Maléfiques choisissent leurs hôtes en fonction de critères génétiques très précis. Il en résulte que les porteurs de Surplis sont presque identiques d’une génération à l’autre. »

   Les Etoiles Maléfiques… Voilà un concept qui m’a longuement intrigué lors de mon arrivée aux Enfers. Les Etoiles Maléfiques sont des organismes très primaires, qui ne disposent pas d’une volonté propre ni d’une quelconque intelligence. Un seul objectif les anime : trouver un hôte. Et une fois celui-ci trouvé, elles ne peuvent pas l’investir contre sa volonté. A la différence des âmes divines, les Etoiles Maléfiques n’ont pas la puissance nécessaire pour dominer l’esprit d’un homme, mais elles peuvent le convaincre, et pour ça elles disposent de nombreux arguments : le pouvoir qu’elles offrent, la vie éternelle, le rôle à jouer au sein de l’armée d’Hadès. Une fois que l’hôte potentiel accepte l’Etoile Maléfique, la symbiose s’opère, et l’homme acquiert immédiatement la maîtrise du cosmos et la mémoire de ses prédécesseurs, et c’est là que se trouve la grande force des Etoiles d’Hadès : elles accumulent plus de force et de connaissance à chaque nouvelle génération.

   « Mais dis-moi, repris le Spectre, tu es apparu comme par magie au milieu de cette Vallée. Tu aurais pu la traverser sans être vu, n’est-ce pas ?

   - J’ai un compte à régler avec ton Etoile Maléfique.

   - Un compte à régler ?

   - J’en ai vécu des choses en deux cents cinquante ans, pourtant ce qu’il s’est passé ce jour-là ne cesse de me hanter.

   - C’est vrai que tu étais un ami de Chaiten.

   - Lui et moi avions tous les deux concouru pour l’obtention de l’Armure de la Balance. Même s’il n’a pas été retenu en tant que Chevalier d’Or, il était prêt à passer une épreuve pour l’acquisition d’une Armure d’Argent, tant il désirait combattre au nom d’Athéna. Et ce soir-là… »

   Il se tut quelques secondes, tant ce récit lui semblait douloureux.

   « Ce soir-là, tandis que je revenais de mon entraînement, je vis une lumière étrange qui provenait de la cabane où dormait Chaiten. Il faisait déjà nuit et ce phénomène attira tout de suite mon attention. Je m’élançai dans la maisonnée, et en ouvrant la porte je fus témoin d’une scène surprenante : mon ami était immobile face à une boule de lumière violette. La Guerre Sainte contre Hadès était imminente, et je compris immédiatement qu’il s’agissait là d’une Etoile Maléfique. Celle-ci semblait communiquer avec Chaiten. Je tentai d’interrompre ce que je devinai être une tentative de conversion, mais mes paroles ne produisaient aucun effet. Mon ami tendit la main vers la sphère lumineuse et la serra entre ses doigts. Le rayonnement se répandit dans son corps, qui s’auréola d’un cosmos violet. Chaiten prit conscience de ma présence, il se tourna vers moi : "Désolé Dôko, mais chacun doit accomplir son destin." Ma réaction ne fut qu’une incontrôlable succession de questions que j’énonçai d’un ton furieux. Il ne répondit pas. Puis le plafond de la cabane explosa et un Surplis apparut devant nous. Celui que je croyais être mon ami s’en approcha, cependant je m’interposai. "Laisse-moi revêtir cette protection." me dit-il. Je refusai. Et…

   - Et tu le tuas avant qu’il ne puisse endosser son Surplis, et tu le regardas se vider de son sang jusqu’à la mort.

   - Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi cet homme si dévoué à Athéna et à ses proches s’est allié à Hadès ?

   - Est-ce si difficile à reconnaître ? Il avait simplement compris que seul notre Seigneur pouvait purifier cette humanité qui s’engouffre de plus en plus dans la barbarie.

   - Tu mens, tes paroles ne cherchent qu’à m’égarer.

   - Quelle importance puisque tu vas mourir ici même ? Je ne t’ai laissé parler que pour vérifier si les souvenirs que m’a transmis l’Etoile Maléfique étaient exacts, et je dois dire que c’est fascinant tant ils sont proches de ce que tu m’as raconté. Tu comprends ce que cela implique ? Je connais tout de toi et de tes techniques. **Rugissement du centre de la terre**  ! »

   Un serpent de lave jaillit du lac et s’abattit sur Dôko. Il se protégea derrière ses deux boucliers d’or, mais fut emporté par la force du courant. Il se releva, son Armure fumante, sous le rire de son adversaire.

   « Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps à ce rythme ! **Rugissement du centre de la terre**  !

   - **Colère du Dragon de Rozan**  ! »

   Le dragon repoussa le bras de lave.

   « Technique très efficace ! Mais je doute qu’elle te soit d’un quelconque secours face à ma prochaine attaque. **Pluie de feu**  ! »

Une multitude de pierres en fusion tomba du ciel comme autant de météorites. Dôko se protégea tant qu’il put, mais il tomba à genoux sous l’intensité de l’averse.

   « Tu faiblis déjà ? Alors finissons-en. **Rugissement du centre de la terre**  !

   - Je suis loin d’avoir dévoilé toute ma puissance ! **Les cent Dragons de Rozan**  ! »

   Dôko, qui semblait en si mauvaise posture la seconde d’avant, se redressa et fit exploser son cosmos qui donna naissance à une nuée de dragons qui balayèrent la trombe de magma et emportèrent le Spectre, dont le corps retomba au bord du lac flamboyant, agonisant.

   Dôko s’approcha de lui :

   « Comme tu peux le constater, j’étais loin de faiblir.

   - Finissons-en et prends ma vie ! »

   Le Chevalier se pencha au-dessus du Spectre, mais au lieu de lui porter le coup de grâce, il lui frappa la poitrine et les tempes avec son index.

   « Qu’est-ce que tu… »

   Corcovado ne put finir sa phrase, un trouble semblait s’être emparé de lui. Toutefois, le Chevalier lui répondit :

   « Durant les deux cent cinquante ans qu’a durée ma mission d’observation, j’ai eu tout le temps d’étudier les Spectres et leurs Etoiles Maléfiques. Je connais désormais tous les secrets de votre nature. »

   Il se releva :

   « Je viens de toucher tes points de mémoire antérieure. Adieu, Corcovado. »

   Sous le coup d’une douleur subite, le guerrier des Enfers se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua, comme s’il tentait d’échapper à quelque chose. Puis il se calma. Le Chevalier fit un pas vers lui :

   « Bonjour, Chaiten.

   - Dôko ? »

   Sa façon de parler avait changé. Ce n’était plus le même homme.

   « Qu’est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-il.

   - Ce serait trop long à t’expliquer, mon ami. Pour l’heure, j’ai besoin de savoir. Pourquoi as-tu rejoint les forces d’Hadès lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté l’Etoile Maléfique en toi ?

   - L’Etoile Maléfique ? »

   Il semblait avoir du mal à mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées.

   « Oui, je me rappelle. Oh, par Athéna, ce n’était pas un acte de trahison. Je voulais infiltrer les rangs ennemis. Quand j’ai découvert que les armées infernales s’intéressaient à moi, j’ai pensé que c’était une occasion en or pour obtenir des informations à propos des plans d’Hadès.

   - Tu, tu n’étais pas un traître ? Je t’ai tué alors que tu n’avais rien à te reprocher ?

   - Mon objectif était de jouer le rôle d’agent double, en effet. Toutefois, dès que la fusion avec l’Etoile Maléfique fut accomplie, toutes mes résolutions disparurent. La mémoire des précédents hôtes est si imposante qu’elle écrase toute volonté propre, et j’ai pu constater à quel point il est vrai qu’un Spectre ne peut pas trahir. Malgré mon abnégation pour Athéna, je crois que j’aurais finis par céder aux idéaux d’Hadès, et si tu ne m’avais pas tué, je me serai peut-être attaqué à mes anciens camarades un jour ou l’autre, et mon âme ne l’aurait pas supporté. Alors ne te reproche rien, mon ami. »

   Dôko ferma les yeux, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il prit la main du Spectre dans la sienne et la serra. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte.

   « Chaiten…

   - Fais-moi plaisir Dôko, raconte-moi comment s’est passée la dernière Guerre Sainte.

   - Tu veux que je te parle de la bataille finale ?

   - Oui, raconte-moi comment nous avons remporté la victoire. »

   Le Chevalier essuya ses larmes d’un revers de la main et commença le récit de cette guerre que j’avais suivie des Enfers :

   « Les Spectres ont tout d’abord plongé le Sanctuaire en état de siège en amassant l’intégralité de leurs effectifs à l’entrée du Domaine Sacré. A ce moment-là, nous ne pouvions pas savoir qu’il s’agissait d’une diversion et que la vraie bataille se déroulait ailleurs. Puis les armées sombres se sont élancées vers les Temples du Zodiaque par vagues successives, et leur charge fut telle que bon nombre d’entre eux parvinrent à franchir les premières défenses représentées par les Chevaliers de Bronze et d’Argent. Au final, malgré notre résistance farouche, certains Spectres atteignirent les Maisons et les traversèrent une à une jusqu’à atteindre la dernière, cependant aucun ne put aller plus loin, ni même approcher Athéna, et tous furent tués tandis qu’aucun Chevalier d’Or n’avait perdu la vie, tout juste certains étaient blessés. Nous pensions que la guerre était terminée, les cadavres de cent-huit Spectres jonchant le sol sacré, mais deux autres guerriers apparurent au milieu du champ de bataille, et d’un simple coup d’œil nous pouvions deviner qu’ils n’étaient pas des adversaires comme les autres.

   « La vingtaine de Chevaliers de Bronze et d’Argent qui avait survécu à la bataille contre les Spectres entourèrent les nouveaux venus, qui se contentèrent de soulever les bras, et tous les Chevaliers furent emportés dans une déflagration terrible. Lorsqu’ils retombèrent sur le sol, ils étaient tous morts. Telle était la puissance des jumeaux divins, Hypnos et Thanatos.

   « Une bataille sanglante s’ensuivit entre les douze Chevaliers d’Or et les deux dieux. Mes compagnons tombaient un à un, m’obligeant à distribuer les Armes de la Balance, mais même ainsi le combat était inégal. Trois Chevaliers d’Or invoquèrent la technique interdite, l’Exclamation d’Athéna, qui frappa de plein fouet Thanatos. Le dieu tomba à terre. Il vivait encore, mais lorsqu’il tenta de se relever, le Chevalier du Sagittaire lui posa un pied sur le ventre et lui tira une flèche en pleine poitrine, mettant fin à sa vie. Nous tentâmes de renouveler l’attaque contre Hypnos, mais celui-ci, ayant vu comment son frère avait été vaincu, parvint à esquiver la technique de l’ombre.

   « Le combat arrivait à son terme, Hypnos était couvert de blessures, le reste de plusieurs armes d’or dépassaient de ses plaies, mais il ne s’avouait pas vaincu, loin de là. Seul Sion et moi étions encore debout face à lui, moi armé du bouclier et lui de l’épée. Je lançai mon arme, que le dieu bloqua d’une main, et j’en profitai pour me glisser dans son dos et l’agripper dans le but de l’emporter avec moi dans la mort. Le dieu se téléporta, réapparaissant dans les airs au-dessus de ma tête. Il pensait nous avoir surpris, mais il comprit qu’il était tombé dans notre piège : Sion se tenait devant lui et lui planta sa dague dans le cœur. Le dieu le repoussa et retourna à terre, prêt à retirer l’arme de sa blessure, mais je lui lançai le bouclier de la Balance qui le décapita.

   « La bataille était terminée. Mais Hypnos avait encore quelque chose à dire. Sa tête, bien que tranchée, se mit à parler : "Vous pensez avoir gagné la guerre ? Mais nous n’avons fait que vous occuper tandis que le plus important se déroulait ailleurs ! Bientôt Hadès reviendra en personne, et la terre sera à lui !" En effet, Hadès ne s’était pas réincarné depuis les temps anciens, Athéna avait rendu la chose impossible car… »

   Dôko se tut. La main du Spectre ne serrait plus la sienne. Il la relâcha et se releva :

   « Adieu Chaiten. »


	11. Chant XI : Les kamikazes

   Dans la Troisième Prison, sur une étendue de pierre encombrée de larges rochers arrondis par l’usure, deux Spectres n’avaient pas encore été confrontés aux envahisseurs, mais déjà étaient-ils en pleine action :

   « Allons-y, Rock, nous devons tester nos techniques afin de ne laisser aucune chance à nos ennemis !

   - Très bien Ivan, je commence ! **Bombardement de rochers**  ! »

   Une avalanche de pierres tomba sur Ivan, qui les esquiva par une succession de bonds. Lorsqu’il pensait en avoir terminé, une nouvelle salve jaillit à l’horizontale dans son dos. Il se retourna et détruisit plusieurs rochers à coups de poing avant de devoir reculer devant le nombre et la puissance des projectiles. Il se retrouva contre un mur, entouré de rochers, à la merci de son opposant :

   « Bravo Rock, ta technique est imparable !

   - N’est-ce pas ?

   - A mon tour ! **Perestroïka finale**  ! »

   Un cosmos violet entoura le corps d’Ivan, et son opposant ressentit soudain une énorme pression s’abattre sur lui, comme si un marteau géant tentait de l’écraser. Il tenta de retenir la masse énergétique avec les bras, mais il ne tint pas longtemps et dû rouler sur le côté afin de ne pas finir aplati. Il se releva avec un sourire, et Ivan arborait le même :

   « Nous sommes prêts ! dit le Spectre du Troll. Les Chevaliers d’Athéna ne pourront rien contre nous !

   - Je les attaquerai en premier à l’aide de mes rochers, dit le Spectre du Golem, et tu te positionneras à la sortie afin d’achever ceux qui tenteraient de s’échapper !

   - Notre stratégie, nos techniques, tout est parfait ! »

   Leurs deux rires résonnèrent avec force dans les environs.

   Trois minutes plus tard, ils étaient morts.


	12. Chant XII : Armures et Surplis

   Dôko reprit sa route et arriva dans la Vallée suivante, toujours avec la même discrétion. C’était une épaisse forêt pleine d’arbres à l’écorce noire, tordus des racines aux branches et dépourvus de feuilles. Dans les Enfers, même la végétation avait des allures de cimetière.

   Un guerrier en Surplis surgit de l’ombre et attaqua le Chevalier à l’aide de deux nunchakus qu’il faisait tournoyer en même temps. Son opposant l’esquiva, et le coup brisa un arbre qui hurla comme un homme qu’on torture, tandis que du sang rouge coulait du tronc. Dôko comprit la nature de cette sinistre forêt : elle était constituée d’humains dont les corps avaient été métamorphosés en arbre en guise de punition.

   Le Chevalier se tourna vers l’attaquant et fut surpris de constater que cet homme portait une armure sombre de la même forme que la sienne, mais qu’en plus son visage était identique au sien.

   « Qui… qui es-tu ? »

   L’ennemi ne répondit pas. Il fit tournoyer ses deux armes et chargea Dôko, qui répondit par l’offensive :

   «  **Colère du Dragon de Rozan**  ! »

   Il envoya son adversaire à terre, pulvérisant sa protection sur le coup. Il sentit cependant cinq autres présences se manifester derrière lui. En se retournant il reconnut Shaka, Aiolia, Mu, Milo et Aldébaran, tous vêtus de Surplis inspirés des Armures d’Or.

   « Mais bon sang, qui êtes-vous ? »

   Leurs corps se nimbèrent d’une lumière violacée et ils se jetèrent sur Dôko qui esquiva leur assaut et répliqua dans la foulée : deux coups de pied, un coup de poing, un coup de genou, et ses adversaires tombèrent les uns après les autres, leurs Surplis brisés par la force des coups. Il ne restait que le Taureau Noir, dont il esquiva la lourde charge pour enfin l’attraper par le cou. Après quelques secondes de résistance, il parvint à lui briser la nuque.

   Un rire bruyant résonna alors que le dernier corps s’écroulait.

   « Bravo, Chevalier de la Balance, c’était très impressionnant ! Tu n’as pas hésité une seconde à éliminer ces ombres malgré leur ressemblance avec tes compagnons.

   - C’est toi qui a créé ces choses ? Et comment as-tu détecté ma présence ?

   - Tu pensais vraiment passer inaperçu après tout le vacarme que tu as provoqué dans la précédente Vallée ? Mais pardonne-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Pygmalion de l’Homoncule, et j’ai l’immense privilège d’être l’alchimiste des Enfers. »

   Le Spectre portait un Surplis très simpliste, ce qui tranchait avec l’apparence habituelle de protections des ténèbres. Le seul détail notable était le long burin attaché à sa ceinture.

   « L’alchimiste ?

   - En effet, c’est moi qui crée des Surplis lorsque Hadès en a besoin, et c’est également moi qui conçois les corps de ceux que le Seigneur ramène à la vie, comme je l’ai fait pour ton ami Sion.

   - Tu as fabriqué son corps ?

   - Tout à fait ! Lorsqu’un guerrier est mort depuis trop longtemps, on ne peut pas récupérer son enveloppe naturelle, sous peine de ramener à la vie une carcasse putréfiée. Créer un nouveau corps est donc préférable. J’ai agi de même avec les ombres que tu viens de combattre, mais étant dépourvues d’âmes, elles n’ont pas été très efficaces. De toute façon c’était juste un cadeau de bienvenue, car j’attendais avec impatience le moment de combattre en personne Dôko de la Balance.

   - Tu sembles me connaître, mais ce n’est pas réciproque.

   - Pour être honnête, j’aurais préféré combattre Sion, l’alchimiste du Sanctuaire, afin de comparer nos deux arts, mais comme ça n’est pas possible, je suis bien obligé de me rabattre sur toi.

   - Tu ne seras pas déçu ! **Colère du Dragon de Rozan**  ! »

   Pygmalion brandit son burin qui se changea en un large bouclier, bloquant l’attaque.

   « Parfait ! Ce bouclier est parfait, ta technique ne l’a même pas ébréché ! A présent laisse-moi te montrer de quoi est capable l’alchimiste des Enfers. »

   Il se baissa et planta sa main dans le sol :

   « La terre de la Troisième Vallée est unique en son genre, ceci grâce aux morts qui y sont changés en arbres. Cela donne un terreau très riche qui me sert de matière première pour la création des corps. Généralement, ils sont utilisés pour servir d’enveloppe à des âmes ressuscitées, mais ils peuvent avoir d’autres utilités. »

   Il ressortit sa main : celle-ci tenait par le cou un corps inanimé dont les yeux étaient fermés. Il le reposa à terre et lui plaça la main sur le torse. Le corps s’entoura d’une énergie violette puis se leva et courut vers Dôko.

   « Encore une de tes marionnettes ? »

   Le Chevalier d’Or frappa le corps d’un coup de poing dans le cœur sans que son opposant ne puisse l’esquiver. Mais l’impact provoqua une explosion qui souffla Dôko sur plusieurs mètres.

   « Quelle imprudence, Chevalier ! lui lança Pygmalion tout en plongeant ses deux mains dans le sol. Tu viens de découvrir que ces corps sont les réceptacles de mon énergie cosmique explosive. Quel effet ça te fait d’être vaincu par des "marionnettes" ?

   - Je ne suis pas vaincu !

   - Ca va venir ! **Bombe funèbre**  ! »

   Deux autres corps se jetèrent sur Dôko. Il s’éloigna d’un bond, mais en atterrissant une main jaillit du sol et lui attrapa la cheville. Il tenta de s’en libérer mais les deux premiers corps le rattrapèrent et explosèrent, en même temps que celui qui sortait de terre.

   Lorsque la poussière de la triple explosion se résorba, Dôko était immobile au milieu d’un cratère.

   « Le voilà enfin calmé ! Je vais pouvoir étudier son corps.

   - Je… je ne suis pas… un rat de laboratoire !

   - Abandonne, je m’en voudrais d’abîmer cette enveloppe charnelle si spéciale.

   - Pourquoi mon corps t’intéresse tant ?

   - Tu ne devines pas ? Le Misopetha Menos l’a conservé des effets du temps tout en donnant l’impression du contraire, c’est un corps béni des dieux ! Peut-être que grâce à lui je trouverai le moyen de concevoir un corps pour Hadès !

   - Votre dieu ne veut pas utiliser son corps originel, c’est ça ? » répondit Dôko en tentant de se relever.

   Deux nouveaux corps apparurent et le plaquèrent au sol.

   « En effet, et comme Athéna l’a empêché d’investir un corps humain depuis des millénaires, je représente le dernier espoir de créer l’enveloppe parfaite. Mais jusqu’à présent je n’y suis jamais parvenu, l’esprit de Hadès est si… unique ! »

   En effet, Athéna avait livré une seule bataille contre Hadès par le passé, et elle n’avait remporté la victoire que de justesse. Aussi avait-elle cherché un moyen d’empêcher Hadès de se réincarner à nouveau, craignant de ne pas ressortir gagnante d’une nouvelle Guerre Sainte. Elle savait que Hadès disposait d’une particularité : son âme devait rester totalement pure afin d’être à même de juger les morts et d’administrer les Enfers. Son raisonnement ne devait être interféré par aucun sentiment humain. C’est pourquoi depuis toujours, les corps qu’il choisissait devaient être les plus purs. Aux temps mythologiques, c’était encore possible car les hommes étaient contrôlés par les dieux qui avaient enfermé leurs péchés dans une boîte. Mais un jour Athéna manipula une jeune femme, Pandora, afin qu’elle ouvre cette boîte, libérant ainsi tous les péchés des hommes, qui devinrent de nouveau corrompus. Voilà ce dont Athéna s’est rendue coupable. Dès lors, Hadès se retrouvait dans l’incapacité d’investir un corps. Athéna avait gagné. Pendant des siècles, le maître des Enfers ne put partir en guerre contre elle, jusqu’en 1744, où il mit en place un plan qui allait lui permettre de revenir. Tandis que ses Spectres faisaient diversion au Sanctuaire, Hypnos et Thanatos traversaient le monde à la recherche de 1024 personnes choisies en fonction de critères très particuliers. Ils les trouvèrent et les marquèrent d’un sceau magique. L’âme de Hadès fut répartie en chacun d’eux. En effet, le dieu avait constaté que si son âme était rejetée par un corps lorsqu’elle l’investissait dans sa forme intégrale, une subdivision de son âme parvenait à y cohabiter. Hadès possédait ainsi ces 1024 corps de manière partielle, ayant tout juste le pouvoir d’influer quelques-unes de leurs décisions, juste assez pour les pousser à s’unir avec la personne de son choix. Les 512 hommes choisis s’accouplèrent avec les 512 femmes, et leurs 512 enfants, composés d’autant des deux sexes, s’accouplèrent à leur suite. Et ainsi de suite jusqu’en 1976, où M. et Mme Heinstein, les descendants de ces dix générations eurent un enfant. Ce ne fut pas un nouveau-né qui sortit du ventre de sa mère, mais une âme. Celle d’Hadès.

   A chaque génération, les subdivisions de l’âme d’Hadès s’étaient réunies, rendant l’esprit du dieu de plus en plus complet. Et lorsque son âme naquit du corps d’une femme, elle était transformée et désormais totalement apte à investir n’importe quel corps, même le plus corrompu des humains.

   Cette fois, Hadès le savait, c’était la bataille finale. Il allait pouvoir prendre corps pour combattre Athéna. Afin que la victoire soi totale, il avait également fait en sorte que les parents biologiques de son âme adoptent une fille qui était la descendante directe de celle qui avait ouvert la boîte des péchés aux temps anciens. Ce fut elle qui en 1976 rompit le sceau enfermant l’esprit des dieux jumeaux au service d’Hadès, Hypnos et Thanatos.

   Pygmalion reprit son laïus :

   « Même si aujourd’hui Hadès est libre d’investir n’importe quel corps, il reste pointilleux sur l’enveloppe choisie, et refuse toujours d’utiliser son véritable corps, soigneusement conservé à Elysion. C’est pourquoi je cherche le moyen de créer le corps parfait pour lui. Mais si les âmes de tes amis les Chevaliers d’Or peuvent facilement investir les corps de ma création, ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi avec une âme divine. C’est pourquoi étudier ton corps sera la meilleure des expériences.

   - Sauf que tu ne pourras jamais étudier mon corps à moins de me tuer.

   - Peut-être faut-il juste t’attendrir encore un peu. **Bombe funèbre**  ! »

   Les deux corps qui le maintenaient au sol explosèrent, mais Dôko se protégea derrière ses deux boucliers. Une fois la déflagration passée il se releva à peine blessé, sous le regard agacé du Spectre :

   « Tu n’abandonnes donc jamais ?

   - Je suis un Chevalier.

   - Tout le monde a ses limites, mêmes les Chevaliers !

   - Des limites ? Même les Enfers ne nous ont pas arrêtés, nous irons au bout du monde pour vaincre Hadès. Quand bien même il irait se cacher à Elysion, nous le poursuivrions !

   - A Elysion ? »

   Pygmalion explosa de rire :

   « Tu ne dois vraiment pas savoir de quoi tu parles pour clamer une ânerie pareille !

   - Je suis loin d’être ignorant ! Je sais qu’il est possible d’accéder à Elysion à partir du Giudecca ! Et je sais qu’Hadès y a laissé son corps véritable, et que, par conséquent, la Guerre Sainte pourrait se finir là-bas !

   - Tu as raison. Il te manque juste quelques… détails. »

   Dôko sembla soudain moins sûr de lui. Il laissa son opposant poursuivre :

   « Le paradis est un domaine divin, seuls les dieux peuvent franchir le mur qui en protège l’accès.

   - Dans ce cas nous détruirons ce mur.

   - C’est impossible ! Même les armes de la balance ne le pourraient. Il n’y a qu’une chose qui peut le détruire, et tu sais ce que c’est ? C’en est si drôle que je ne peux résister à l’envie de te le dire. C’est le soleil ! Il faudrait que le soleil brille au fin fond des Enfers ! »

   Son rire résonna un long moment avant qu’il ne retrouve son calme :

   « Tu comprends maintenant que votre invasion des Enfers ne changera rien : vous serez toujours de minables humains impuissants face aux dieux ! Et je vais te le prouver dès maintenant ! **Bombe funèbre**  ! »

   Une dizaine de corps auréolés de cosmos explosif se ruèrent vers Dôko, qui saisit un bouclier dans chaque main et les lança, contrôlant leur trajectoire grâce aux chaînes fixées à l’intérieur des disques. Les armes frappèrent successivement tous les corps qui explosèrent loin de lui. Le champ de bataille ainsi nettoyé, le Chevalier d’Or rangea ses deux boucliers et se plaça en position d’attaque face à Pygmalion :

   « Qu’on en finisse, Spectre d’Homoncule.

   - Ca pas question ! Tu es un sujet d’expérience bien trop intéressant ! »

   Il brandit son burin qui prit l’apparence d’un long marteau et le fit tournoyer en direction de Dôko. Celui-ci se contenta d’esquiver.

   « Allons, Chevalier de la Balance, utilise les armes de la justice, j’ai hâte de voir ce qu’elles valent contre mon arme métamorphe.

   - Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. **Les cent Dragons de Rozan**  ! »

   Des dragons jaillirent de ses mains, s’échouant contre l’arme de Pygmalion qui avait repris sa forme de bouclier, mais celui-ci se fissura et son porteur tomba à la renverse. Son casque se brisa, révélant sur son front un étrange symbole : il s’agissait de deux points reliés par un trait horizontal, lui-même coupé en son milieu par un trait vertical.

   « Tu… tu es un Munath ! s’exclama Dôko, le regard fixant la marque sur son front.

   - Tu connais mon peuple ?

   - Les Munaths n’ont rien d’un peuple. A l’époque où le continent de Mu existait encore, les pires criminels, traîtres et assassins de ce pays étaient envoyés en exil sur les petites îles en bordure du pays des alchimistes. Le signe de Mu sur leur front était barré d’une croix pour concrétiser leur déchéance. Ainsi isolés dans des lieux où le pouvoir de Mu leur empêchait toute fuite, ils ne pouvaient plus nuire à quiconque.

   - C’est une jolie façon de voir les choses. La vérité est que les concepteurs des Armures d’Athéna exilaient leurs propres congénères sans autre forme de procès que la décision des puissants. Et ma présence aujourd’hui dans les armées d’Hadès est le prix que vous allez devoir payer pour cette injustice.

   - Je ne comprends pas comment un Munath peut encore exister, alors qu’aucun n’a jamais été relâché, et que le continent de Mu a disparu depuis des siècles.

   - Tu oublies que mon maître est celui qui contrôle les morts. Chaque Munath qui est mort durant son exil a été ramené à la vie en échange de ses connaissances et de son travail. C’est grâce à nous que les Surplis ont été fabriqués.

   - Hadès n’est qu’un charognard. Ce n’est pas en faisant les poubelles des armées d’Athéna qu’il la surpassera un jour.

   - L’issue de notre combat nous le dira. »

   Il se releva :

   « Et si j’essayais de reproduire l’une de tes armes. Pourquoi pas… le Glaive d’Or ? Je crois que c’est l’arme destinée au signe du Bélier. »

   Le bouclier fissuré reprit la forme d’un burin pour ensuite se changer en un long glaive noir dont la lame était parcourue de pointes :

   « Qu’en penses-tu ? Je l’ai un peu personnalisé. »

   Pygmalion chargea Dôko, qui esquiva ses coups en bondissant à travers les arbres. L’épée trancha plusieurs troncs qui hurlèrent de douleur. Le Spectre attaqua de nouveau, et Dôko bloqua le coup avec l’un de ses glaives.

   « Enfin, tu utilises tes armes ! Je suis impressionné par leur pouvoir ! Je comprends comment elles ont pu mettre en déroute les armées d’Arès et celles de notre Seigneur !

   - Tu parles trop ! »

   Dôko l’attaqua avec son glaive, et chacun de ses coups ébrécha un peu plus l’épée noire, jusqu’à ce que celle-ci se brise. Pygmalion tomba à terre, face à Dôko, satisfait :

   « Ton gadget ne peut pas être comparé aux douze joyaux du peuple de Mu ! Les Armes d’Or n’ont pas d’égal sur terre !

   - Sauf que nous ne sommes pas sur terre, mais aux Enfers !

   - Ca ne change rien ! »

   Dôko rangea son épée et sortit un long bâton. Il tira sur chaque extrémité, dévoilant trois barres rattachées par des chaînes.

   « Le triple bâton ! Quelle excellente idée ! » s’exclama le Spectre en se relevant.

   Il ramassa les deux morceaux de son arme qui fusionnèrent et prirent la forme d’un triple bâton, massif et couvert de pointes.

   Les deux opposants firent tournoyer leurs armes, produisant des étincelles dorées et violettes. Dôko maîtrisait cette arme bien mieux que le Spectre, aussi, après quelques échanges, Pygmalion fut touché aux côtes et tomba à genoux. Il brandit à nouveau son arme vers Dôko, qui la bloqua avec la sienne. Cependant il ne prit pas garde, l’arme noire venait de changer de forme : elle n’était plus composée de trois bâtons mais de quatre. Dôko reçut un coup en plein visage.

   « En fin de compte, les gadgets, ça a du bon ! lui dit Pygmalion en se relevant.

   - Mais lorsque les gamins font des bêtises avec leur jouet, on le leur confisque ! »

   Dôko frappa à nouveau avec le triple bâton, et le Spectre le para, mais les deux armes s’emmêlèrent au niveau des chaînes, et le Chevalier d’Or recula violemment ses bras vers lui, arrachant l’instrument des mains de son ennemi et le jetant au loin. Il lui porta alors deux autres coups : un au bras, et un à la tête.

   Pygmalion se releva en se frottant la mâchoire et rigola :

   « Tu as beaucoup d’humour pour un bicentenaire ! Mais ma maîtrise de l’alchimie m’offre encore de nombreuses ressources. Je peux transformer n’importe quelle matière en une autre. Mais tu vas constater par toi-même l’efficacité de mes pouvoirs ! **Cristallisation de l’air**  ! »

   Des cristaux rouges comme le rubis apparurent tout autour de Pygmalion et se réunirent en formant des lances prêtes à s’envoler, mais Dôko s’élança et frappa avec le triple bâton, détruisant les armes en miettes avant qu’elles ne soient projetées. Le triple bâton toucha le Spectre à l’épaule, brisant le Surplis à l’endroit de l’impact. Il tomba à genoux :

   « Ma protection, détruite en un seul coup ?

   - Les armes de la balance sont les plus puissantes au monde, tu n’aurais pas dû les sous-estimer !

   - Il en faudra plus pour me vaincre ! » dit-il en se relevant.

   Mais il sentit une vive douleur à l’épaule, alors qu’une lueur dorée en jaillissait.

   « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

   - Les armes d’or blessent non seulement le corps mais aussi le cosmos. Ces coups que tu as reçus te condamnent à mort !

\- Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! **Pierre philosophale**  ! »

   Le Chevalier bondit dans les airs pour esquiver l’attaque, et en retombant il frappa le Spectre au torse, faisant éclater l’intégralité de son Surplis.

   « Désolé de ne pas avoir été le cobaye de ta dernière technique, lui dit Dôko. "La pierre philosophale", je suppose que son pouvoir était censé changer mon Armure d’Or en plomb ? Toi non plus tu ne manques pas d’humour.

   - Pour une fois tu aurais dû me prendre au sérieux. » répondit le Spectre au milieu de son agonie.

   Dôko manqua de perdre l’équilibre. Il regarda ses jambes, découvrant que toute son Armure au-dessous des genoux était grise et sans éclat. Et cette teinte s’étendait à toutes les autres pièces de sa protection.

   « C’était là mon arme ultime ! dit le Munath. Ce sort est capable de changer l’alliage complexe des Armures d’Or en plomb. J’ai peut-être perdu, mais tu es désormais sans Armure, et plus important encore : sans armes ! »

   Le triple bâton dans la main de Dôko avait pris la même teinte grise.

   « L’armée d’Athéna est désormais dépourvue de ses seules armes ! Je meurs avec cette satisfaction ! »

   Il s’écroula, mort, tandis que les dernières parcelles de l’Armure de la Balance devenaient lourdes et sans vie.


	13. Chant XIII : Rivalités

   Parallèlement à ces batailles au travers des Prisons, d’importants événements se déroulaient également dans le temple d’Hadès : Shun et Seiya, arrivés auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce à Orphée, comprirent à quel point leur ennemi les surpassait. Le Chevalier de Pégase, vaincu, fut envoyé au Cocyte, tandis que Shun se révéla être le nouvel hôte de sa majesté. Quant au Chevalier de la Lyre, il se sacrifia inutilement.

   De leur côté, les Malesgriffes transportaient les corps inanimés d’Aiolia, Mu et Milo à travers les Enfers lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à leur lieu de résidence, les Malesfosses, l’avant-dernière Prison. C’était une étendue de pierre couleur de fer, parsemée de dix puits sombres au fond desquels les défunts subissaient différentes tortures, toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres, sans aucun espoir de voir autre chose que le morceau de ciel infernal visible d’en bas.

   Les Malesgriffes s’approchaient de la première fosse lorsqu’ils rencontrèrent Gelo de l’Ogre, un Spectre dont la puissance était aussi imposante que la carrure. Chacun de ses bras était large comme un tronc d’arbre, et au niveau de son torse, son Surplis représentait une énorme gueule béante.

   « Voici enfin des prisonniers apportés par nos fidèles transporteurs. Je vous remercie de votre travail, je me charge de la suite.

   - C’est inutile, nous allons les mener nous-même auprès du Seigneur.

   - Il n’y a nul besoin de les présenter à Hadès, leur châtiment est déjà fixé : en tant qu’opposants à notre dieu, ils iront au Cocyte.

   - Ces hommes ont été capables de s’éveiller au huitième sens, aussi souhaitons-nous avoir son avis.

   - Vous plaisantez ? Jamais Hadès ne recevra des sous-fifres comme vous ! Vous n’êtes que des Etoiles Terrestres, et moi une Etoile Céleste, de plus je suis le bras droit d’Aiakos, alors vous devez m’obéir !

   - Nous n’avons jamais entendu parler d’une telle hiérarchie, Spectre de l’Ogre. Seuls les trois Grands Maîtres sont aptes à nous commander. Si tu avais l’intention de briller auprès d’Aiakos grâce à ces proies, il va falloir attendre ton tour !

   - Il n’en est pas question, laissez-moi ces prisonniers ou je vais devoir employer la force !

   - Nous ne te craignons pas !

   - Vous devriez, l’Ogre ne va faire qu’une bouchée de vous ! **Dévore le monde**  ! »

   Gelo plaça ses mains pour former les deux mâchoires d’une gueule de monstre, et une énergie puissante en jaillit, renversant les Malesgriffes, certains tombant même dans les fosses. Le sol fut creusé sur plusieurs mètres de profondeur, tant la force dégagée était destructrice. Toutefois deux des Spectres avaient pu esquiver l’attaque et se jetèrent sur l’Ogre. Mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et les attrapa à la gorge. Son étreinte se resserrait violemment, fissurant les Surplis de ses victimes au niveau du col :

   « Vous n’êtes que des brindilles que je vais briser d’une pression. »

   Une attaque frappa Gelo dans le dos, lui faisant lâcher ses proies. Il se retourna, les yeux exorbités. Un Malegriffe venait de se relever et lui faisait face. Il lui envoya un rayon d’énergie, mais l’Ogre le bloqua d’une main pour finalement l’écraser dans une gerbe de lumière. Il bondit vers son opposant, le saisit par une jambe et un bras puis le souleva pour le mordre au thorax, brisant sa protection et faisant couler son sang, puis il le jeta au loin :

   « Vous n’avez pas la puissance nécessaire pour vous mesurer à moi ! »

   Deux autres Malesgriffes se redressèrent et joignirent leurs efforts en une attaque commune, mais leurs énergies étaient contenues entre les mains invincibles de l’Etoile Céleste. Un troisième se releva et s’associa à ses frères d’armes, puis un quatrième. Gelo avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir les énergies :

   « Bande de minables, vous ne m’aurez pas ! »

   Il déploya toute sa force pour reprendre le dessus, mais deux autres Malesgriffes firent grossir le flux, si bien qu’il dévia l’énergie accumulée vers un mur. Il se retournait à peine qu’un de ses ennemis l’attaqua :

   «  **Les mille morsures**  ! »

   Se protégeant avec les bras, il contint l’impact, cependant il ne put réagir face à l’offensive d’un autre Malegriffe :

   «  **Horde de Vautours**  ! »

   Il chancela, tout en parvenant à se maintenir debout. Mais ce n’était que le début. Chaque Malegriffe l’attaqua, et Gelo ne put que subir leurs assauts sans avoir la force de se défendre, chaque offensive faisant voler une partie de son Surplis :

   «  **Survie éternelle**  !

   - **Appel de la mort**  !

   - **Piétinement des Buffles**  !

   - **Piège végétal**  ! »

   Lorsque la dernière attaque le frappa, il tomba à genoux, le regard vitreux.

   « Co… comment avez-vous pu me vaincre ?

   - Tu ne devrais pas te demander comment, mais pourquoi.

   - Pourquoi ? »

   Ce fut son dernier mot, il s’écroula de tout son long. Toutefois l’un des rebelles répondit à sa question :

   « Parce que nous voulons connaître le secret des Enfers. »

   Le comportement de ces Spectres était pour le moins étrange. Des traîtres parmi les armées d’Hadès ? C’est inconcevable, leur nature même rend la chose impossible. Pour le comprendre, il me faut expliquer l’origine des Etoiles Maléfiques, qui remonte à l’époque où l’âge d’or de l’humanité prenait fin.

   Après l’ouverture de la boîte de Pandora, les dieux décidèrent de laisser l’humanité livrée à elle-même. Mais cet événement avait une autre conséquence, très fâcheuse pour Hadès : celui-ci ne pouvait plus investir de corps humain. Son âme parfaite, qu’il avait su garder pure afin de juger les âmes humaines sans faillir, était désormais incapable d’occuper une enveloppe charnelle tant chaque homme était corrompu par les pires péchés. Ainsi le Seigneur ne pouvait plus intervenir sur terre. Tel était le véritable but d’Athéna lorsqu’elle avait poussé Pandora à ouvrir la boîte. Elle s’était ainsi débarrassé de son pire ennemi.

   Alors afin de poursuivre ses projets à la surface, Hadès avait besoin d’aide, or il n’accordait sa confiance qu’à très peu de personnes. Aussi décida-t-il d’extraire des parcelles de son propre cosmos, des étoiles, pour les envoyer sur terre. Il en créa cent huit, chacune correspondant à un mal dont l’humanité était encore la proie. C’est Hadès lui-même qui avait identifié et étudié les faiblesses humaines afin qu’elles soient enfermées dans une boîte, il était donc capable de s’en servir comme modèle pour façonner les étoiles issues de son cosmos. Celles-ci auraient pour but de combattre le mal par le mal, de punir l’humanité en la confrontant à son propre visage.

   Ainsi naquirent les Etoiles Maléfiques, celles-là même qui cohabitaient avec chaque Spectre, y compris les Malesgriffes. Autrement dit, ils ont dans leur propre corps une partie du cosmos d’Hadès, alors comment pourraient-ils agir contre sa volonté ?

   Peu de temps après la bataille contre Gelo, le Maître Minos traversa la Prison :

   « Encore un Spectre mort. Ces intrus sont-ils déjà arrivés jusqu’ici ? »

   Il s’interrompit et s’approcha du cadavre :

   « C’est étrange. Il a reçu une dizaine d’attaques différentes. Nos adversaires ne sont pourtant pas si nombreux. »

   En portant son regard aux alentours, il repéra le collier bouddhique que les Malesgriffes avaient récupéré sur Mu. L’un d’eux l’avait perdu lors de la bataille. Intrigué par l’objet, Minos se baissa pour le ramasser, mais au contact des perles il sentit sa main le brûler :

   « Ne serait-ce pas le fameux Chasseur de Démons ? Il est vrai que pour les Spectres, le simple fait de le toucher peut être dangereux, mais je suis l’un des trois Grands Maîtres des Enfers, et il en faudrait plus pour me faire reculer. »

   Il prit le collier à pleine main, et malgré les brûlures qui en résultaient il ne lâcha pas sa prise, jusqu’à ce que sa peau en ait assez de fumer :

   « Un tel objet ne doit pas rester ici. Je vais l’emmener auprès de notre Seigneur qui saura quoi en faire.


	14. Chant XIV : Désespoir

   Au milieu des arbres noirs de la Deuxième Vallée, le Chevalier de la Balance, à genoux au milieu de la forêt de la, était prostré depuis de longues minutes. Sa longue expérience ne l’avait pas préparé à une telle situation.

   « Relève-toi Dôko, dit-il pour lui-même. Il y a sûrement un moyen de résorber ce maléfice. Mais pour le moment tu dois te relever, même si cette Armure de plomb pèse une tonne. »

   Il remit un pied à terre, puis un deuxième, mais un Spectre surgit dans son dos. Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir et reçut un coup d’épaule qui l’envoya à terre. Ses mouvements ralentis par le poids de son Armure ne lui permirent pas de parer un nouveau coup à la tête, ce qui le sonna. Le Spectre le prit alors par une jambe et le traîna jusqu’à la Vallée suivante.

   C’était un vaste désert de sable où la chaleur était intenable et le sol brûlant comme la chaux. Il le jeta entre deux dunes et alors que Dôko reprenait ses esprits, il se présenta :

   « Je suis Myrmidon du Fourmilion, gardien de la Troisième Vallée. »

   Il n’était pas très grand, et son casque était surmonté d’une large pince.

   Dôko regarda autour de lui :

   « Un lac de lave, une forêt, et maintenant un désert ? Les Enfers sont décidément pleins de surprises !

   - Heureux que ça te plaise, car tu vas avoir l’honneur d’y être enterré !

   - Tu aurais dû m’achever tout à l’heure, car maintenant je ne te laisserai pas la moindre chance !

   - Ne me fais pas rire ! Ton Armure n’est plus qu’une carcasse sans vie. De plus, tu es sur mon domaine, ici je suis imbattable ! **Tempête de sable**  ! »

   Des vents se soulevèrent autour de Dôko, qui plissa les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Il fut emporté dans les airs, mais au milieu de la tornade, il rassembla ses forces et attaqua son ennemi :

   «  **Colère du Dragon de Rozan**  ! »

   La technique frappa la silhouette du Spectre, mais celle-ci se réduisit en miettes : ce n’était qu’une statue de sable.

   Dôko retomba lourdement au sol.

   « Désolé mais ta stratégie a échoué. A présent le coup de grâce. **Piège de sable**  ! »

   Tout autour de Dôko le sable se mit à glisser en un énorme entonnoir dont il ne put s’échapper. Son corps disparut entièrement dans le sol.

   Myrmidon s’approcha du trou qui venait de se refermer :

   « Je me demande comment il a pu vaincre mon prédécesseur avec un pouvoir si limité ! En tout cas l’histoire du Chevalier d’Or centenaire vient de prendre fin !

   - **Colère du Dragon de Rozan**  ! »

   L’attaque du dragon jaillit en une puissante explosion de sable de sous les pieds du Spectre, qui fut emporté et retomba au sol sans avoir compris ce qu’il s’était passé. Dôko regarda son corps sans vie.

   « Tu viens d’apprendre à tes dépends qu’il ne suffit pas d’enterrer un Chevalier pour s’en débarrasser. »


	15. Chant XV : La colère d'une femme

   Dans la Deuxième Prison, un Spectre au Surplis détruit rampait à travers le champ de fleurs. Son combat face à son rival, Orphée de la Lyre, l’avait laissé plus mort que vif. Pharaoh du Sphinx savait que sa vie ne tenait plus qu’à un fil, mais ce fil, il tenait à le sauver.

   Lorsqu’il arriva enfin à la porte de son temple, il vit une gigantesque ombre à trois têtes en sortir.

   « Cerbère ! parvint-il à prononcer. Heureusement que toi tu es là ! Pars demander de l’aide ! Vite ! »

   Mais le chien monstrueux ne bougea pas, il semblait même intrigué.

   « Stupide bestiole, ne reconnais-tu donc pas ton maître ?

   - C’est ton odeur qu’il ne reconnaît pas. » lui répondit une voix qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se retourna vers Eurydice, qui lui lança un regard chargé de toute sa haine. Et pour cause, elle avait des raisons de lui en vouloir.

   Pharaoh avait été le premier Spectre à s’éveiller lors de cette nouvelle Guerre Sainte. En effet, lorsque le sceau d’Athéna enfermant les Etoiles Maléfiques approche de sa fin de vie, Hadès est capable de libérer quelques Etoiles, tout juste deux ou trois avant la destruction totale du sceau. Cela lui permet de préparer l’arrivée des autres Spectres. Dans le cas de Pharaoh, son rôle était de piéger Orphée aux Enfers, ou bien avait-il une autre mission dont j’ignore l’existence. Le Chevalier avait obtenu le droit de quitter le monde souterrain avec sa femme, mais à cause d’une ruse du Spectre du Sphinx, tous deux durent rester parmi les morts.

   « Il ne reconnaît pas mon odeur ? reprit Pharaoh. Que veux-tu dire ?

   - Tu ne l’as pas remarqué car tu étais encore inconscient, mais j’ai baigné ton corps d’une myriade de pétales, jusqu’à ce que leur parfum camoufle ton odeur. Les fleurs de ce jardin vont provoquer ta perte !

   - Ne me fais pas rire ! Comment une statue figée pour l’éternité aurait pu faire ça ? La seule liberté qu’il te reste, c’est celle de parler !

   - Justement ! »

   Soudain, Pharaoh vit des fleurs tomber tout autour de lui à la manière d’une pluie. Il leva les yeux et découvrit une nuée de papillons au-dessus de sa tête :

   « Qu’est-ce que…

   - Ce sont les Papillons des Enfers, les messagers de la mort qui jusque-là obéissaient aux Spectres du Papillon et du Papillon de Nuit. Mais depuis leurs morts, ces chères petites créatures se retrouvent sans personne pour les commander, ce qui les rend facilement contrôlables, surtout pour moi qui ai vécu si longtemps à leurs côtés.

   - Peu importe, ce ne sont pas ces insectes qui vont m’inquiéter. Cerbère ! Pars tout de suite chercher quelques Squelettes ! Je suis ton seul et unique maître ! Tu me reconnais forcément ! »

   Cette fois-ci le chien réagit : il tendit l’une de ses gueules vers le Spectre agonisant. Et il le broya d’un coup de mâchoire. Pharaoh n’eut même pas le temps de crier.

   « Adieu, toi qui as contribué à notre malheur, dit Eurydice. Orphée, mon amour, je n’aurai pas toléré que cet homme te survive. »


	16. Chant XVI : L'observateur

   Kanon, Shiryû et Hyôga poursuivaient leur route ensemble, parvenant à la Quatrième Prison. Le gardien et passeur du lieu, Phlégyas de Lycaon, fit mordre la poussière aux deux Chevaliers de Bronze, mais fut défait par Kanon. Aussi ce dernier pénétra-t-il seul dans la Cinquième Prison.

   Une personne avait suivi ces affrontements, une personne autre que moi. C’était un Spectre, plutôt atypique, qui avait tout observé du fond de l’eau du Styx sans que personne ne remarque sa présence. Lorsque les intrus eurent quitté les lieux, il sortit du lac et s’approcha de son frère d’armes qui gisait sur le rivage, vivant ses dernières secondes :

   « Peut-être aurais-je dû intervenir pour te sauver la vie, lui dit l’inconnu.

   - Je t’en aurais voulu à mort, parvint à répondre Phlégyas d’une voix lente et faible.

   - Et tu es mort.

   - Ca vaut mieux que le déshonneur. Mais tu aurais dû les arrêter après ma défaite.

   - Ils ne m’intéressent pas.

   - Deux Chevaliers de Bronze ayant livré plusieurs guerres, et un Chevalier d’Or ? Que faut-il pour susciter ton intérêt ? Un dieu ?

   - Un immortel. »

   Phlégyas eut un sourire en coin :

   « Je te reconnais bien là, Spectre du Styx. »

   Et son visage se contracta dans une douloureuse grimace, avant de s’immobiliser pour toujours.

   L’inconnu lui ferma les yeux, et marcha dans les eaux stagnantes du lac, jusqu’à ce que son corps y disparaisse totalement.


	17. Chant XVII : Discussion au sommet

   Devant le Caina, la première des quatre Sphères du Cocyte, les Grands Maîtres des Enfers s’étaient réunis afin de faire le point sur la situation :

   « Ainsi l’invasion n’a toujours pas été matée, dit Minos.

   - Si nous avions pu prévoir qu’un jour les Chevaliers viendraient nous combattre sur notre propre territoire… dit Aiakos.

   - Les Gémeaux, le Dragon, le Cygne, et la Balance sont encore dans la course, ajouta Rhadamanthys.

   - Le Bélier, le Lion, le Scorpion et Pégase sont prisonniers du Cocyte, et Andromède sert d’hôte à notre Maître.

   - En ce qui concerne la Vierge, nous avons perdu sa trace.

   - La moitié de leurs troupes ne sont donc plus une menace.

   - Toutefois ils sont parvenus à vaincre l’Alchimiste des Enfers ainsi que l’avatar d’Hécate. Ces deux-là faisaient partie des trois Spectres qui ne sont pas sous nos ordres et qui dépendent directement du Seigneur. Leur défaite est inquiétante.

   - Nous allons devoir intervenir.

   - En effet, car si ce n’est pas nous trois, ce seront eux deux, et ils n’aiment pas avoir à se mêler des affaires extérieures à Elysion. »

   Un silence s’imposa.

   « Elysion. Aurons-nous un jour le privilège d’y mettre les pieds ? s’interrogea Aiakos.

   - Le fait de servir Hadès à la tête des Spectres est déjà un énorme privilège, répondit Minos. Si notre Seigneur souhaite un jour nous montrer le paradis, il sera le seul à en décider.

   - En attendant, accomplissons notre devoir : allons tuer ces envahisseurs. »

   Ainsi les trois Grands Maîtres allaient intervenir personnellement. En tout temps, ils ont toujours été les plus forts des Spectres. Les Etoiles Maléfiques qui les habitent sont pourtant de la même nature que les cent cinq autres, mais ce sont leurs porteurs qui font toute la différence. En effet, là où les Etoiles Maléfiques classiques choisissent comme hôte un homme quelconque correspondant aux critères requis, les Etoiles des Grands Maîtres investissent toujours le corps des descendants des mêmes familles. Et pas n’importe lesquelles. Ce sont les descendants des tout premiers juges Aiakos, Rhadamanthys et Minos. Ces trois familles vouent un culte à Hadès, même en dehors des Guerres Saintes. A chaque génération, le fils aîné est durement entraîné par le père dans l’optique d’en faire un puissant guerrier. Ainsi, même sans être habités par une Etoile Maléfique, les Grands Maîtres disposent d’un cosmos hors norme. Et lorsque l’Etoile vient investir leurs corps, une symbiose unique et parfaite s’opère, faisant d’eux des êtres supérieurs à tous les autres Spectres.

   « Goliath, Aepyornis, Ctésias, montrez-vous ! » crièrent les trois maîtres.

   J’avais beau regarder autour d’eux, je ne voyais pas à qui ils s’adressaient. Soudain trois silhouettes surgirent de leurs ombres respectives et s’agenouillèrent devant eux. Minos leur dit :

   « Vous protégerez les Sphères de Caina, d’Antenorea et de Tolomea en notre absence.

   - Comptez sur nous, maîtres, répondirent les trois Spectres. »

   Aiakos les regarda un à un :

   « Qui pourrait être plus apte à nous remplacer dans ces temples que nos Kagemushas ? Vous dont l’existence même reste un mystère pour nos ennemis. »

   Les trois serviteurs se dispersèrent chacun dans une des trois Sphères, et Aiakos, Rhadamanthys et Minos déployèrent leurs ailes pour partir en direction des Prisons.


	18. Chant XVIII : Infranchissable

   La Cinquième Prison était une plaine couverte de tombes en flammes dans lesquelles gisaient le corps des suppliciés. Kanon courait à travers ces sépultures innombrables lorsqu’il en remarqua une en travers de la route qui était particulièrement grande :

   « Est-ce vraiment un humain qui a été enfermé dans cette tombe ? »

   Comme pour lui répondre, la pierre tombale éclata, et un Spectre immense en sortit. Son Surplis hideux lui couvrait le bas du visage, et des pattes d’insectes entouraient son torse :

   « Je suis Stand du Scarabée, le gardien de cette Prison qui comptera bientôt une nouvelle tombe : la tienne !

\- N’y compte pas ! **Explosion galactique**  !

   - **Mur géant**  ! »

   Une épaisse plaque noire constituée d’une matière indéterminée se matérialisa entre eux deux, et l’attaque des Gémeaux s’y échoua sans même l’entamer.

   « Bravo, lui dit Kanon, mais comment comptes-tu te battre avec moi si un mur nous sépare ?

   - **Mur géant**  ! »

   Le rempart qui semblait si lourd et inerte se mit en branle et chargea Kanon, le renversant violemment. Le Chevalier se releva ; découvrant que plus rien ne le séparait de son ennemi, il l’attaqua de nouveau :

   «  **Explosion galactique**  ! »

   Un autre mur apparut devant lui, parant de nouveau l’invocation.

   « Tu aurais dû privilégier la défense à l’attaque, dit Stand, car tu es désormais pris au piège ! »

   Kanon comprit immédiatement où son ennemi voulait en venir. En effet : le premier mur était dans son dos, et le second face à lui.

   «  **Mur géant**  ! »

   Kanon fut broyé entre les deux murs.

   « Tu as de la chance d’avoir cette Armure d’Or, elle te protège bien. Mais voyons comment tu vas t’en sortir si je complique un peu le jeu… **Mur géant**  ! »

   Trois autres murs apparurent et encerclèrent le Chevalier des Gémeaux alors qu’il se relevait. Lorsqu’ils se mirent en mouvement, il parvint à en esquiver plusieurs mais finit par être touché. Encore à terre, il tenta d’attaquer par surprise :

   «  **Explosion galactique**  »

   Un sixième mur apparut pour protéger Stand.

   « Tu perds ton temps !

   - Au contraire, je viens de trouver ton point faible.

   - Un point faible ? Je n’en ai aucun ! **Mur géant**  ! »

   Les six murs foncèrent sur Kanon, qui bondit par-dessus Stand et se retrouva derrière lui pour l’attaquer dans le dos :

   «  **Explosion galactique**  !

   - **Mur géant**  ! »

   Un énième mur apparut dans le dos du Spectre pour le protéger. Stand se retourna :

   « Tu es ridicule. Tu pensais que mon point faible était mon dos ?

   - En fait non, ton point faible réside dans le fait que plus tu génères des murs, plus ceux-ci mettent du temps à apparaître. Ainsi tu penses avoir bloqué ma dernière offensive, mais ton mur n’en a paré que la moitié. Tu as perdu. »

   Le mur de pierre noir se désintégra. C’est à ce moment-là que Hyôga et Shiryû rejoignirent Kanon au centre de la Cinquième Prison. Tout ce qu’ils virent du combat, c’est le corps du géant s’écrouler.

   Mais l’affrontement entre Kanon et Stand ne fut que le premier d’une longue série dans cette Cinquième Prison : le Chevalier des Gémeaux fut de nouveau confronté à Rhadamanthys, mais le Grand Maître, diminué par son affrontement contre Orphée, ne fut pas de taille. Lorsqu’il voulut poursuivre le duel, Minos et Aiakos intervinrent, mettant Kanon en difficulté.


	19. Chant XIX : Les immortels

   Ikki, le Chevalier du Phénix, s’était rendu à son tour aux Enfers. Il avait trouvé le lieu bien désert, ses frères d’armes ayant déjà livré maintes batailles avant lui.

   Tandis qu’il traversait la Quatrième Prison sur le radeau de Phlégyas, une main jaillit des flots et lui attrapa la cheville, le faisant chuter dans le lac aux eaux croupies.

   Le Chevalier de Bronze ressortit du marais, scrutant attentivement la surface de l’eau. Un Spectre en émergea à son tour et le rejoignit sur la berge. Il portait un Surplis aux formes sinueuses évoquant un cours d’eau :

   « J’attendais ta visite, Chevalier du Phénix, mais je suis un peu déçu, tu t’es laissé surprendre si facilement !

   - Rassure-toi, ça n’arrivera plus. Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

   - Tu es celui que l’on nomme le Chevalier immortel, n’est-ce pas ? Eh bien sache que tu es face à Lazarus du Styx, le Spectre qui ne peut pas mourir ! Je suis curieux de savoir combien de fois je vais devoir te tuer pour que tu ne reviennes jamais.

   - Je n’ai pas l’intention de mourir une seule fois ! »

   Tout opposait les deux hommes : d’un côté, l’eau éternelle, de l’autre, le feu immortel. Le Spectre fut le premier à attaquer :

   «  **Déluge du Styx**  ! »

   Ikki vit fondre sur lui une vague d’énergie bleutée, mais il l’esquiva et se plaça derrière Lazarus pour contre-attaquer :

   «  **Les ailes du Phénix**  ! »

   La technique de feu projeta le Spectre contre un rocher, brisant son Surplis et son corps.

   « Beaucoup de bruits pour rien ! » lança-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

   Toutefois un son l’incita à regarder vers la dépouille de son adversaire : Lazarus s’était relevé et se tenait à un mètre de lui, sur le point d’attaquer, aussi n’eut-il pas le temps d’esquiver son offensive :

   «  **Déluge du Styx**  ! »

   Ikki s’était protégé avec les bras, mais son Armure se craquela et il chuta en arrière. En se relevant, il découvrit que les blessures de son ennemi cicatrisaient à vue d’œil, et que même son Surplis se réparait.

   « Tu es vraiment immortel ?

   - Contrairement à toi, mon titre n’est pas usurpé ! **Déluge du Styx**  !

   - **Les ailes du Phénix**  ! »

   Le choc des deux énergies provoqua une explosion qui repoussa les opposants, Ikki contre une paroi, Lazarus dans l’eau. Le Chevalier se relevait avec difficulté lorsqu’une déflagration eut lieu au fond du lac : il vit le Spectre en jaillir et le charger, le prenant au dépourvu. Ikki ne put se défendre et reçut de plein fouet la rafale de coups que son ennemi lui destinait. Il s’envola sur plusieurs mètres, tandis que son Armure éclatait.

   « Voilà comment meurent les fausses légendes ! Chevalier du Phénix, tu n’étais pas plus immortel que cette humanité condamnée par notre Seigneur !

   - Ne m’enterre pas trop vite ! répondit Ikki en se relevant.

   - Tu n’es pas mort ? Après tout quelle importance, tu es épuisé et dépourvu d’Armure.

   - Tu ne devrais pas te fier aux apparences ! »

   Le jeune Chevalier fit exploser son cosmos qui jaillit tout autour de lui en des gerbes de lumière, et son Armure se reconstitua sur son corps.

   « Je comprends, répliqua le Spectre. En fait, seule ton Armure est immortelle.

   - Ma volonté l’est aussi, et elle aura raison de toi ! »

   Il lança des plumes tranchantes comme des couteaux sur son adversaire, qui les repoussa d’un revers de la main, mais il comprit trop tard que ce n’était qu’une diversion : Ikki s’était rapproché de lui à la vitesse de la lumière, et il lui transperça le cœur de son poing. Lazarus cracha une gerbe de sang. Toutefois, il ne tomba pas :

   « Quelle vitesse ! clama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais je suis immortel ! Immortel ! »

   Il retira le poing d’Ikki de son torse, lui attrapa la gorge et le repoussa jusqu’au lac, dans lequel ils tombèrent tous les deux, s’enfonçant dans les abysses. Alors que le Chevalier perdait peu à peu son souffle, le Spectre cicatrisait à une vitesse folle.

«  **Les ailes du Phénix**  ! » cria Ikki comme il put.

   Il avait déployé toute sa puissance dans cette attaque, cependant il n’avait pas visé son ennemi mais le fond du lac. L’explosion qui en résulta ouvrit les flots en deux et expulsa les deux adversaires avec une telle force qu’ils s’envolèrent dans les nuées infernales et retombèrent loin, très loin. Ils atterrirent dans la Prison précédente, au milieu des suppliciés qui font rouler des rochers.

   Les deux hommes se relevèrent difficilement.

   « Qu’espérais-tu, Chevalier d’Athéna, t’enfuir ?

   - M’enfuir avec toi, oui !

   - Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

   - Lorsque nous étions dans les abysses du Styx, j’ai compris une chose essentielle.

   - Et quoi donc ?

   - **Illusion du Phénix**  ! »

   Le rayon du Phénix toucha le Spectre au front, mais celui-ci s’était en même temps élancé dans sa direction et le frappa d’un coup de pied, nullement ralenti par l’attaque :

   « Tu n’as toujours pas compris ? Je suis immortel !

   - **Les ailes du Phénix**  ! »

   La technique arracha le bras droit de Lazarus, mais celui-ci se reforma.

   «  **Les ailes du Phénix**  ! »

   Cette fois, ce furent les jambes du Spectre qui se désagrégèrent, mais elles réapparurent à leur tour.

   « Inutile, inutile, inutile ! Mon corps se reconstituera autant de fois qu’il le faudra ! Tu disais avoir compris quelque chose d’important, mais tu en es toujours aussi impuissant.

   - Au contraire ! Ce que j’ai découvert lorsque nous étions au fond du Styx, c’est que tes blessures guérissaient plus vite. J’en ai donc déduis que, plus tu étais proche du lac, plus ton pouvoir de reconstitution était efficace. Cela signifie également que plus tu t’en éloignes, plus ton pouvoir s’amenuise !

   - Ridicule ! Je suis toujours immortel, même hors de ma Prison. Tu viens de le constater !

   - En es-tu sûr ?

   - Que… ? »

   Lazarus découvrit soudain que ses jambes et son bras qu’il avait cru avoir reconstitués n’étaient plus là, et la douleur prit le pas sur l’étonnement sous la forme d’un long gémissement. Ikki interrompit son hurlement :

   « Tu n’es plus immortel ici, Spectre du Styx, et mon illusion t’a fait croire que tu l’étais toujours.

   - Imp… impossible !

   - Je n’ai même pas besoin de te porter le coup de grâce, tu vas périr d’un instant à l’autre. Adieu, Lazarus. »

   Le Spectre, si horriblement mutilé, tenta de concentrer son énergie dans le bras qu’il lui restait, mais ses dernières forces lui échappèrent et la vie quitta son corps, tandis qu’autour de lui, les condamnés poursuivirent leur éternelle et triste besogne.

   Ikki, quant à lui, poursuivit son chemin jusqu’à la Prison des tombes enflammées, où il sauva Kanon, aux prises avec les Grands Maîtres. Un duel s’engagea alors entre le Phénix et le Garuda, et le Chevalier en sortit vainqueur. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire et fut téléporté au Giudecca face au Seigneur des Enfers.


	20. Chant XX : Nous ne sommes que poussières

   Suite à son combat contre le Fourmilion, le Chevalier de la Balance s’était assis en tailleur au milieu du désert et avait fermé les yeux. Je crus tout d’abord qu’il avait abandonné tout espoir suite à la neutralisation des armes d’or et qu’il se laissait dépérir, mais je vis ses paupières tressauter à un rythme anormal : ses pensées, à défaut de son corps, étaient plus actives que jamais. Cet homme était un érudit, et vu son âge, son savoir devait être aussi vaste que l’océan. J’en déduisis que cette méditation était un moyen pour lui de consulter ses connaissances afin d’y trouver une solution à son problème. Peut-être qu’en ce moment même, son esprit parcourait l’immensité de sa bibliothèque mentale à la recherche de l’ouvrage, du recueil, du registre ou de l’encyclopédie qui lui révélerait comment inverser l’effet de la pierre philosophale.

   Il resta longtemps ainsi. Quelques fois il rouvrait les yeux, l’air frustré, avant de se plonger de nouveau en méditation. Il se livra plusieurs fois à d’étranges tentatives : il enveloppa son corps et son Armure de son cosmos, en modifia l’intensité, la fréquence, la luminosité, la température, la couleur même (j’ignorai que cette énergie pouvait à ce point changer de forme). Mais sans succès. Il s’entailla les veines au niveau du poignet et fit couler son sang sur une pièce de son armure, sans plus de résultat. Il se mit à parler, seul en apparence, mais ses paroles s’adressaient à Mu. Toutefois il ne put entrer en contact télépathique avec le Chevalier du Bélier car ce dernier était enfermé dans le Cocyte. Il observa son armure de longues minutes, comme s’il tentait d’en déceler la structure au niveau atomique, mais ça ne lui apporta aucune information valable.

   Après une demi-heure de méditation entrecoupée de tentatives infructueuses, il fit exploser son cosmos en poussant un cri de rage et écrasa son poing au sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Sans doute cet homme calme et sage n’avait pas connu une telle colère depuis des siècles. Le puits de science de l’armée d’Athéna était à court d’idées.

   Le nuage de poussière qui s’était élevé suite à son coup de poing au sol, au lieu de retomber, était resté en suspension devant lui et prenait une forme pour le moins surprenante.

   « Est-ce que je rêve ? » lâcha-t-il.

   Il ne rêvait pas, je voyais la même chose que lui : les contours d’une personne apparaissaient au milieu de la poussière. C’était un jeune homme aux cheveux longs en bataille et dont le front était marqué de deux points.

   « Sion, c’est toi ! Tu es revenu ! » s’exclama le Chevalier en tendant la main.

   Ses doigts traversèrent la silhouette qui se reforma aussitôt. Elle semblait dotée de vie, et lui souriait chaleureusement. Soudain elle se déplaça comme si le vent l’emportait. Dôko se releva et la suivit.

   Sa course le mena au bout de la Troisième Vallée, là où se trouvait le sommet de la Cascade de Sang, cet impitoyable lieu d’une hauteur vertigineuse qui regroupe toutes les souffrances des Enfers.

   La forme faite de poussière tendit un doigt en direction des flots rouges. Dôko regarda sans comprendre, puis un éclair sembla lui traverser le crâne :

   « Le sang des Enfers ! Tu as raison ! Dès le début je me trompais de voie : je tentai de combattre ce sort par une énergie contraire, alors qu’il faut combattre le mal par le mal. Les Armures d’Or ont leur propre forme d’intelligence. En confrontant le métal ensorcelé au sang infernal, il sera peut-être capable de combattre ce maléfice. »

   Il dégaina l’un des glaives de la Balance et en plaça la pointe sous l’écoulement de la cascade ; il ne le retira qu’après plusieurs minutes. Il observa l’arme de près et remarqua qu’elle avait retrouvé une partie de son éclat doré.

   « Sion, tu es une génie ! » s’exclama-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

   Mais il n’y avait plus la moindre poussière en suspension, plus la moindre silhouette.

   « Mon ami, j’ai l’impression que nous passons notre temps à nous dire adieu. »


	21. Chant XXI : La mémoire du sang

   Après avoir quitté Kanon, Shiryû et Hyôga poursuivaient leur route à travers les trois Vallées, passant à quelques dizaines de mètres de Dôko sans même relever sa présence, tant sa méditation le rendait imperceptible. Ils arrivèrent à la Cascade de Sang, dont le flot si puissant fait résonner en continu un bruit assourdissant. Ils découvrirent à son pied une multitude de Spectres qui se livraient à une étrange activité.

   « Ils… ils boivent du sang ! » s’exclama Hyôga.

   Sa remarque interpella l’un des Spectres qui se retourna, dévoilant trois têtes partant d’un même corps :

   « Savez-vous seulement de quoi vous parlez ? dit-il. Cette cascade concentre le sang de toutes les personnes qui subissent les tourments des Enfers, et chacun a une texture et un goût particulier. Je serai capable de reconnaître chacun d’entre eux ! Alors ne nous traitez pas comme de vulgaires charognards, ce sang est le nectar du monde infernal ! »

   Les autres Spectres se retournèrent : ils étaient tout aussi difformes que leur frère d’armes.

   « Ce sont des monstres ! dit Shiryû.

   - Pour être exact, nous sommes des mutants, répondit l’un d’eux. Tel est le pouvoir qu’offrent les Etoiles Maléfiques à certains d’entre nous.

   - Un pouvoir ? Vous ressemblez à des bêtes de cirque ! Nécrophages de surcroît !

   - Rassurez-vous, dit un autre, puisque vous êtes là, nous allons pouvoir nous repaître d’autre chose que du sang des morts ! A l’attaque ! »

   L’un d’eux dévoila un dos couvert de longs pics qu’il projeta vers les deux Chevaliers. En même temps, un autre dont une queue de vipère remplaçait son corps à partir de la taille cracha de sa gueule béante des centaines de serpents. Hyôga esquiva d’un bond les projectiles, mais fut intercepté dans les airs par un Spectre muni de deux ailes aux plumes noires qui le renvoya à terre d’un coup de pied. Shiryû, quant à lui, avait évité les pics et les serpents en s’éloignant, mais un autre ennemi au corps de taureau et au buste d’humain le percuta.

   Les deux hommes étaient à terre, entourés par les mutants. L’un des monstres, de haute stature et muni de dix bras, se pencha sur eux et les ramassa pour les étrangler de toutes ses forces :

   « A moi reviendra l’honneur de commencer ce repas !

   - **Excalibur**  !

   - **La poussière de diamant**  ! »

   Le colosse se mit à hurler : la moitié de ses bras venaient d’être tranchés tandis que l’autre moitié avaient éclaté comme du verre sous l’effet du froid.

   Le Dragon et le Cygne faisaient face aux Spectres, prêts à combattre, mais le géant se releva et s’interposa :

   « Misérables ! Vous avez peut-être détruit dix de mes bras, mais l’Hécatonchire en dispose de cent ! » clama-t-il en brandissant dix membres nouvellement reconstitués.

   Au même moment le porc-épic et la femme serpent attaquèrent de nouveau, mais Hyôga fut plus rapide :

   «  **Le tonnerre de l’aube**  ! »

   Il balaya les pics et les serpents et pétrifia les deux Spectres. La contre-attaque ne se fit pas attendre : il se vit chargé en même temps par le Bucentaure et l’homme ailé, l’un par le sol et l’autre par les airs, mais il ne jeta même pas un regard au Spectre volant, se contentant de pointer un doigt dans sa direction :

   «  **Cercle de glace**  ! »

   Un anneau blanc et scintillant apparut autour de l’attaquant, immobilisant ses ailes et le privant ainsi de la capacité de voler. Le Spectre était si haut que sa chute lui fut mortelle. Quant au Bucentaure, il chargeait avec une vitesse rare, souhaitant profiter de l’ouverture, mais il comprit trop tard que tout le sol était gelé, et ses jambes si rapides gelèrent à leur tour. Emporté par son élan, il continua sa course dans l’espoir d’atteindre son ennemi avant que tout son corps ne se brise, mais Hyôga le reçut d’un coup de poing dans la poitrine qui le réduisit en poussières. Le Chevalier du Cygne se tourna vers le dernier Spectre qui lui faisait encore face, et les trois têtes de ce dernier devinrent blanches comme un linge en voyant le regard sans pitié de son opposant et le carnage qu’il venait d’accomplir.

   Shiryû vit l’Hécatonchire reconstituer une fois de plus ses bras. Cette fois, il profita du phénomène pour attaquer :

   «  **Colère du Dragon de Rozan**  ! »

   L’ennemi, tout occupé à sa régénération, ne put parer le coup et le reçut en plein crâne. Il s’écroula, inerte. Le Dragon se retourna vers son frère d’armes, constatant qu’il avait vaincu à lui seul tous les autres mutants. Le dernier encore en vie encaissait, impuissant, les coups de poing du Cygne, si violents que l’une de ses têtes s’était détachée de son corps. Hyôga le plaqua contre un mur près de la cascade puis s’entailla la main et la plaça devant l’une des bouches restantes du monstre :

   « Bois mon sang !

   - Quoi ?

   - Bois mon sang ou je te prive d’une autre tête ! »

   Le Spectre s’exécuta, sans détourner un regard inquiet de son agresseur. A peine avait-il léché quelques gouttes de sang du Chevalier que ce dernier retira son bras :

   « Toi qui connais le sang de chaque personne séjournant aux Enfers, dis-moi si tu as goûté à celui de ma mère ! »

   Les yeux du mutant s’agrandirent en comprenant ce que voulait le Chevalier. Puis un sourire en coin apparut sur chacun de ses deux visages :

   « Tu recherches ta défunte mère ? En effet, je suis capable de la localiser en me basant sur la nature de ton sang, mais tu dois pour cela me laisser m’imprégner de la cascade pour que je retrouve sa trace. »

   Le Cygne ne bougea pas.

   « Lâche-moi, sinon je ne pourrai rien pour toi. »

   Le Chevalier le regarda un instant puis retira sa main et recula.

   « Hyôga, non !

   - Ca ira, Shiryû. »

   Le Spectre s’enfonça dans le flot de sang et y disparut. Seule sa voix résonnait d’un rire de victoire :

   « Pauvre naïf ! Tu m’as laissé m’échapper ! Et tu ne sauras rien, rien !

   - En es-tu certain ? »

   Toute la cascade se cristallisa à une vitesse foudroyante, si bien que le Spectre se retrouva prisonnier, se débattant pour ne pas périr asphyxié. Parmi le flot rouge et gelé, Hyôga repéra tout de suite où se trouvait l’ennemi, et il brisa la glace qui l’empêchait de respirer :

   « Et cette fois, tu vas parler ?

   - Oui oui oui, promis, je vais parler, mais tu me laisseras en vie, n’est-ce pas ?

   - Evidemment. Alors ?

   - Alors le sang de ta mère n’a jamais coulé dans cette cascade.

   - Tu te fous de moi ! répondit-il en levant le poing.

   - Non ! Je te le jure. Il n’y a qu’une seule explication : c’est que ta mère fait partie des très rares élus à être acceptés au Paradis d’Hadès : l’Elysion. »

   Mon cœur se souleva en entendant les paroles de cette créature, si tant est que j’aie toujours un cœur. La mère de ce garçon était donc devenue une habitante du Paradis ?

   Les défunts dont le cœur est pur et l’âme immaculée de tout péché se voient offrir par le Seigneur l’immense privilège de consommer les mets divins : l’ambroisie et le nectar. L’ambroisie est un aliment qui ne ressemble à rien de ce que connaissent les humains sur terre, mais si on devait le comparer à la nourriture des mortelles, ça se rapprocherait du pain. Ce met transforme le corps immatériel du défunt en une enveloppe charnelle divine : celle d’une Nymphe pour les femmes, celle d’un Cupidon pour les hommes. Ces êtres n’ont physiquement plus rien à voir avec ce qu’ils étaient avant leur mort, ils acquièrent beauté et jeunesse éternelle.

   Le nectar est un breuvage plus clair que l’eau, si translucide qu’il en est presque invisible. Le boire change l’âme du défunt, chassant de lui toute velléité, toute capacité à faire le mal, les rendant ainsi aptes à vivre en paix pour toujours.

   Le Chevalier était figé de stupeur :

   « Ma mère serait au Paradis ?

   - Oui, mais elle n’existe plus en tant qu’humaine. Elle est désormais une entité mi divine dont la conscience ne peut percevoir que le bonheur, et son seul rôle sera de vivre aux côtés des dieux d’Elysion. Tu ne serais même pas capable de la reconnaître dans son nouveau corps offert par Hadès ! C’est le prix à payer pour que même la moindre parcelle de mal provenant de la terre soit éradiquée.

   - Et tu penses que c’est un destin enviable ?

   - Bien sûr ! C’est le seul moyen pour protéger les humains contre leur perversité et leurs instincts bestiaux. Et notre Seigneur saura exercer la même sélection sur Terre lorsqu’il régnera enfin sur ce territoire qui lui revient de droit. Alors pourquoi lutter contre lui ? »

Hyôga baissa la tête et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il les rouvrit et reprit la parole :

   « Hadès est un manipulateur. Il se sert des gens comme de simples outils, dispose des destins selon son bon vouloir. Orphée, Eurydice, Sion, et vous-mêmes les Spectres, auxquels il promet la vie éternelle, vous tous avez été trompés par celui que vous prenez pour le représentant de la justice. Mais moi je ne le vois que comme un être élitiste qui n’a jamais compris l’humanité. Et tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Adieu, Spectre. »

   Hyôga recula d’un pas, et la cascade se remit à geler, recouvrant le mutant.

   « Attends, Chevalier, tu as promis de me laisser la vie !

   - J’ai menti. »

   La glace l’enferma intégralement, et lorsqu’elle se brisa, le corps du Spectre éclata avec. Le flot de sang reprit son cours.

   Shiryû s’approcha de son compagnon :

   « Hyôga, comment vas-tu ? »

   Il se retourna, des larmes inondant son visage :

   « Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou triste. Je suis rassuré d’apprendre qu’elle n’aura pas à subir mille tortures pour l’éternité. Cependant...

   - Oui, elle n’est sans doute plus la même.

   - En effet, elle est devenue une Nymphe. Peut-être connaît-elle le bonheur, mais elle n’est désormais qu’une esclave mi-divine mi-humaine qui n’a plus rien à voir avec celle que je chérissais. Après tout, je préfère encore qu’elle soit ailleurs, je ne veux pas que la dernière image que j’aie d’elle soit dénaturée.

   - Tu te sens capable de continuer ? »

   Il regarda la cascade sanglante une dernière fois, puis se retourna :

   « Oui. Il fallait bien que je fasse mon deuil un jour ou l’autre. »

   Le Dragon posa sa main sur l’épaule de son ami, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Puis le Cygne s’essuya les yeux.

   « A présent allons-y. Notre route est encore longue. »


	22. Chant XXII : Défiance

   Ikki avait tenté en vain de réveiller, Shun, possédé par l’âme d’Hadès, mais il n’avait réussi qu’à provoquer son courroux, ce qui lui avait valu d’être attaqué par le dieu et laissé plus mort que vif. Le Spectre de la Harpie emporta son corps au Cocyte, tandis que le Seigneur, prit d’une étrange sensation, demanda à Pandora de le laisser seul. C’est à ce moment-là que Shaka de la Vierge apparut.

   A l’extérieur de Giudecca, Pandora croisa Sôjôbô de Tengu, un Spectre grand et maigre dont le Surplis était doté d’ailes fixées à ses bras. Il l’interpella :

   « Pandora, pourquoi quittez-vous le palais ?

   - Cela ne te regarde pas.

   - Allons, je veux juste assurer votre sécurité.

   - Si tu veux tout savoir, c’est sa majesté Hadès lui-même qui m’a demandé de le laisser seul.

   - Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas rester ici ?

   - Hadès m’a demandé de me rendre au Cocyte pour récupérer un objet qui est en la possession du Chevalier Pégase.

   - Je croyais que sa majesté vous avait juste demandé de quitter les lieux. »

   Pandora cessa de marcher et lui jeta un regard noir. Le Spectre n’y répondit qu’avec un sourire un peu plus prononcé.

   « Je te trouve bien insolent avec moi, dit-elle, tu sembles oublier la hiérarchie.

   - Maintenant qu’Hadès est incarné, vous n’avez plus aucun rôle de commandement. D’ailleurs, les Grands Maîtres se sont toujours méfiés de vous, et je partage leur sentiment.

   - Il suffit ! Si tu souhaites m’empêcher de passer, tu devras employer la force, et je doute que le Seigneur accepte qu’un de ses serviteurs brutalise sa sœur. »

   Les deux interlocuteurs se dévisagèrent un long moment, puis le Spectre brisa la confrontation :

   « Très bien, dans ce cas je vais vous accompagner.

   - A ta guise. »

   Pandora tourna les talons et remonta vers le palais de Giudecca, sous le regard perdu de Sôjôbô :

   « Que… qu’est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?

   - J’ai laissé ma lance dans la salle du trône, je vais la récupérer.

   - Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, si un Chevalier nous attaque je vous défendrai.

   - Tu m’as suffisamment fait comprendre que je ne devais pas te faire confiance, répondit-elle en continuant sa marche. Alors je prends de quoi me protéger.

   - Non, arrêtez-v… arrête-toi ! » cria-t-il.

   Mais la silhouette de la jeune fille disparaissait déjà dans l’embrasure du temple. Le Spectre, furibond, se jeta à sa poursuite. Il la retrouva quelques mètres plus loin à l’intérieur, lui attrapa le poignet et la retourna violemment :

   « Ca suffit maintenant, espèce de traînée ! Il n’y a jamais eu de femelles parmi les Spectres, alors ce n’est pas une soubrette dans ton genre qui va faire la loi ! »

   Il la regardait, les yeux injectés de sang, tandis que la jeune fille soutenait son regard sans montrer la moindre peur. Puis sa colère se calma et il la toisa avec égarement, comme si un détail l’intriguait, sans parvenir à découvrir lequel.

   « Mon poignet, dit-elle. Lâche-le. »

   Le Spectre reporta son attention sur sa main, oubliant son anxiété naissante, et relâcha son étreinte. Pandora reprit sa route vers l’extérieur, et le Spectre la suivit. Il n’avait donc pas remarqué qu’elle portait un nouvel ornement autour du cou. Un long collier composé de cent huit perles.

   En arrivant aux glaces du Cocyte, Sôjôbô découvrit le corps sans vie de Valentine :

   « Le Spectre de la Harpie, mort ! Comment est-ce possible ? »

   Il se retourna vers Pandora pour essayer de comprendre, la découvrant en train de parcourir du regard les prisonniers de la glace, pour s’arrêter sur l’un d’eux. C’était Ikki du Phénix. Elle se pencha sur lui.

   « On retrouve l’un des nôtres tué par je-ne-sais-qui, et vous vous intéressez à ce Chevalier ?

   - C’est lui qui détient l’objet que sa majesté souhaite récupérer.

   - Et quel est cet objet ?

   - Il s’agit du pendentif grâce auquel Hadès avait gardé contact avec Shun d’Andromède. »

   Ce pendentif, Ikki l’avait détruit de ses propres mains un peu plus tôt. Le Spectre ne pouvait pas le savoir, toutefois il ne sembla pas dupe. Il s’approcha de Pandora, les poings serrés à en faire grincer son Surplis :

   « Encore des mensonges ! Je te laisse une dernière chance de me dire ce que tu mijotes, sinon j’emploierai les grands moyens. »

   Pandora frappa la glace du poing et reprit la parole d’un ton grave :

   « Tu veux la vérité ? Très bien ! Ce Chevalier du Phénix a failli me tuer tout à l’heure, et j’en garde une certaine rancune. Or, cet homme a la dangereuse réputation d’être immortel, et je ne souhaite vraiment pas qu’il s’en sorte. En venant ici, je voulais m’assurer de sa mort en lui plantant ma lance en plein cœur. »

   Sôjôbô la dévisagea :

   « Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi me l’avoir caché ?

   - Parce que c’était contraire aux ordres de sa majesté, qui souhaite que les serviteurs d’Athéna soient ensevelis vivants dans le Cocyte. »

   Le Spectre éclata d’un rire fort, presque enfantin :

   « Si ce n’est que ça, alors je veux bien te laisser faire ! Je suis même prêt à le tuer pour toi ! »

   Il s’approcha du corps d’Ikki et souleva son poing qui s’auréola d’une lueur pourpre. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à l’abattre sur le crâne du Chevalier, Pandora se glissa dans son dos et passa le chapelet bouddhique autour de son cou, puis tira de toutes ses forces.

   « Espèce de sale garce ! » s’exclama le Spectre, plus surpris qu’inquiet.

   Mais lorsqu’il sentit que les perles du collier lui brûlaient la peau, il commença à paniquer, hurlant et gesticulant. Pandora reçut plusieurs fois son coude dans les côtes et cracha du sang, mais elle ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Le cou du Spectre fumait et saignait, et ses gesticulations perdaient en intensité. Puis la jeune fille tira un coup sec en arrière, et la tête de sa victime se détacha du corps et tomba à terre.

   Elle s’écroula sur ses genoux, se tenant le flanc et reprenant son souffle, puis elle porta son regard vers Ikki :

   « Toi, le Chevalier au cosmos flamboyant, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, tu m’as fait entrevoir des couleurs dont j’avais oublié l’existence. Le blanc de la justice, le rouge du sacrifice, le doré de la fraternité. Je vais te donner une nouvelle chance en te libérant de cette prison de glace. »

   Elle se releva et posa sa main sur la tête du Chevalier : son énergie sombre parcourut le corps du jeune homme et brisa la glace qui l’entourait. Ikki fut expulsé de son tombeau et retomba quelques mètres plus loin, toujours inconscient.

   « Pour le reste, continua-t-elle, je te laisse maître de ton destin. »

   La silhouette de la traîtresse des Enfers disparut à l’horizon.

   Au même moment, dans le Giudecca, Athéna libérait Shun de l’emprise d’Hadès grâce à son sang, et les deux dieux disparaissaient derrière le Mur des Lamentations afin de poursuivre leur combat en Elysion. Les Chevaliers et les Spectres devenaient donc hors-jeu, la bataille allait désormais se dérouler sans eux. En avaient-ils seulement conscience ? Et quand bien même l’auraient-ils su, auraient-ils abandonné le combat ?


	23. Chant XXIII : Ceux qui devaient être morts

   Dôko, assis en tailleur sous la Cascade de Sang, se laissait submerger par le flot poisseux afin de guérir son Armure, qui reprenait peu à peu sa teinte dorée.

   Un Spectre passa à proximité, et malgré la quasi-invisibilité du Chevalier, il remarqua sa présence et s’arrêta devant lui. Le guerrier des Enfers était blessé, et la moitié de son Surplis était en miettes, mais une force peu commune se dégageait de lui. Les deux opposants étaient à trois mètres l’un de l’autre.

   « Je reconnais ce puissant cosmos, dit Dôko sans ouvrir les yeux, mais je pensais qu’il s’était éteint tout à l’heure dans la Cinquième Prison.

   - En effet, répondit le Spectre. Ce Chevalier du Phénix était plus fort que je ne le croyais, mais il a un peu surestimé la puissance de son attaque finale. Il en faut plus pour vaincre un Grand Maître, et particulièrement moi, Aiakos du Garuda.

   - Puisque je connais désormais ton identité, voici la mienne : je suis Dôko, Chevalier d’Or de la Balance.

   - Je ressens dans ton aura la présence du tigre et du dragon. Faudra-t-il que le Garuda combatte tous les animaux sacrés de la Chine ?

   - Vu ton état, je ne pense pas que tu livreras d’autres batailles.

   - Et toi, que fais-tu sous cette cascade ? Te cacherais-tu ?

   - L’un de tes frères d’armes n’a rien trouvé de mieux que de changer mon Armure d’Or en plomb. »

   Le Grand Maître éclata de rire :

   « Les Spectres sont pleins de surprises, tu devrais le savoir. Ce combat sera donc une simple exécution. »

   Dôko sortit de sous les flots, dévoilant une Armure brillant de mille feux :

   « Désolé, mais les Chevaliers aussi sont pleins de ressources ! A tout problème il y a une solution. Tu vas pouvoir tester à quel point le pouvoir de mon Armure est restauré !

   - Ne me sous-estime pas ! **Illusion galactique**  ! »

   Des yeux apparurent tout autour de Dôko tandis qu’une distorsion se produisait sur son corps. Il ferma les yeux, et l’attaque eut sur lui à peine l’effet d’un courant d’air.

   « Ma technique n’a pas fonctionné sur toi ?

   - C’est une attaque très rusée ! Elle trouble les sens de l’ennemi afin de le laisser sans repères, pouvant ainsi le projeter au loin sans difficulté. Mais une fois qu’on a compris son fonctionnement, il suffit de bloquer momentanément ses sens pour éviter d’être impacté.

   - Mon attaque a peut-être sa faiblesse, mais ta parade aussi ! **Illusion galactique**  ! »

   La technique mystique enveloppa Dôko qui ferma de nouveau les yeux, mais Aiakos en profita pour se jeter sur lui le poing en avant.

   «  **Colère du Dragon de Rozan**  ! »

   Le Spectre fut frappé par le dragon au milieu de son assaut. Il recula de plusieurs mètres.

   « Tu pensais m’attaquer alors que je bloquais mes sens ? dit Dôko.

   - En effet, répondit Aiakos en se redressant. J’aurais dû me douter qu’un homme avec une telle expérience ne se laisserait pas berner si facilement. C’est dommage qu’un puits de connaissances tel que toi se fourvoie au service d’Athéna.

   - Athéna est la déesse de la sagesse et de la connaissance.

   - Et pourtant, c’est à cause d’elle qu’a pris fin l’âge d’or de l’humanité.

   - C’est grâce à elle qu’on en n’est plus à la préhistoire, tu veux dire.

   - Ne fais pas l’ignorant, tu sais bien que c’est Athéna qui a manœuvré dans l’ombre pour que la première Pandora ouvre la boîte, libérant ainsi les péchés sur terre et laissant les hommes subir ces malédictions !

   - C’est toi qui es stupide ! Ces péchés font partie intégrante de l’humanité, ils avaient été éloignés des hommes grâce au pouvoir des dieux qui contrôlaient ainsi l’humanité toute entière. Athéna a décidé qu’il était temps que les hommes apprennent à contrôler eux-mêmes leurs vices, sans être les pantins des dieux, et elle en avait le droit puisque Zeus lui avait confié la terre.

   - Pourtant, l’humanité n’a toujours pas progressé depuis ce temps, elle est toujours aussi barbare et tyrannique.

   - Peut-être, mais elle a encore beaucoup à vivre et découvrir.

   - Je vois qu’il est inutile d’essayer de te faire entendre raison. Tu m’obliges à utiliser mon arme ultime. **L’envol du Garuda**  ! »

   D’un seul mouvement des bras, Aiakos envoya Dôko dans les airs, si haut qu’il disparut dans les nuées infernales. Puis il inscrivit une croix sur le sol et regarda vers le ciel, l’air songeur :

   « Ce Chevalier m’a suffisamment surpris, dit-il. Je ne dois pas lui laisser la moindre chance de survivre. »

   Il concentra une grande quantité d’énergie aux teintes rouges et violettes entre ses mains, et lorsque la silhouette de Dôko réapparut au-dessus de sa tête, il projeta toute sa puissance contre lui. Le choc fut retentissant, et la cible du Spectre tomba à terre, encore fumante. Il s’en approcha, découvrant qu’il n’y avait que l’Armure de la Balance, et aucun corps à l’intérieur.

   « Je suis là ! »

   Dôko, dépourvu de sa protection, était apparu derrière le Grand Maître et l’attaqua sans attendre :

   «  **Les cent Dragons de Rozan**  ! »

   Le Spectre répliqua à la vitesse de l’éclair, projetant une nouvelle décharge d’énergie, plus puissante encore que la précédente. Les deux flux se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, luttant à égalité. Mais les cent dragons perdaient du terrain face à la force du Spectre :

   « Tu pensais être de taille face à un Grand Maître sans ton Armure ? »

   L’énergie du Spectre était arrivée jusqu’aux paumes du Chevalier, qui commençaient à fumer.

   « Je n’ai pas besoin de mon Armure pour te vaincre ! » hurla-t-il.

   Un tatouage en forme de tête de tigre apparut sur son dos, alors son cosmos se décupla, et de nouveaux dragons jaillirent de ses mains. Ils repoussèrent l’attaque adverse et balayèrent le Spectre, qui retomba à terre, le Surplis pulvérisé et le regard vide.

   Dôko remit son Armure et s’approcha de son ennemi. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine :

   « Cette fois, il est bel et bien mort. Les Spectres ne sont plus qu’une poignée. Sitôt que nous les aurons tous éliminés, les ambitions d’Hadès n’auront plus qu’à s’effacer. »


	24. Chant XXIV : Pierre

   Dans le Cocyte, l’énergie d’Athéna avait permis à Mu, Milo et Aiolia de s’extraire de la glace :

   « Nous voilà enfin libres ! s’exclama le Chevalier du Lion. Les Malesgriffes nous ont facilité le travail en nous transportant directement dans la dernière Prison. Nous n’avons plus qu’à rejoindre le domaine d’Hadès.

   - Nous n’y sommes pas encore, renchérit le Bélier. Trois temples nous en séparent. »

   Il porta son regard au loin. Le domaine d’Hadès et les trois autres le précédant se découpaient sur l’étendue gelée.

   « Qu’importe ! reprit le Scorpion. Qu’ils soient vides ou remplis de Spectres, nous les traverserons en un clin d’œil ! »

   Le premier des temples était formé de quatre tourelles reliées par des murailles massives, et sur le toit, cinq statues représentaient des Vivernes fièrement perchées. Le trio pénétra à l’intérieur :

   « Je suppose qu’il s’agit là du temple de Rhadamanthys, dit Aiolia. J’espère qu’il s’y trouve, j’ai un compte à régler avec lui depuis notre rencontre au Château d’Hadès. On verra ce dont il est capable sans l’aide d’une barrière de force.

   - Navré de vous décevoir, mais le maître est occupé ailleurs. »

   Un Spectre sortit de l’ombre :

   « Il a autre chose à faire que d’achever des guerriers moribonds, continua-t-il. Moi, Goliath de la Gargouille, je vais défendre le Tolomea en son absence. »

   Observant la protection de l’ennemi, Mu chuchota quelques mots à l’attention de ses frères d’armes :

   « Son Surplis ressemble étrangement à celui de Rhadamanthys.

   - Il est pour moi ! dit Aiolia d’une voix forte. Allez au temple suivant pendant que je m’en occupe !

   - Je ne vous laisserai pas passer !

   - **Eclair plasma**  ! »

   Les rayons du Lion frappèrent tout autour du Spectre à la manière d’une cage de lumière, l’empêchant d’intercepter les deux autres Chevaliers.

   « J’ai fait en sorte de ne pas te toucher, dit Aiolia, car je ne veux pas biaiser le duel que nous allons livrer.

   - Imbécile, tu as peut-être laissé passer ta seule chance de me vaincre !

   - Ca m’étonnerait ! **Eclair plasma**  ! »

   L’attaque à la vitesse de la lumière renversa violemment le Spectre qui se retrouva étendu au sol.

   « Qu’espérais-tu ? J’ai déjà tué sept Spectres avec cette technique ! »

   Le rire de son ennemi l’interrompit :

   « Tu me croyais mort ? Ta naïveté laisse présager un combat rapide ! Apprends que moi et mes acolytes ne sommes pas des Spectres ordinaires. Nous sommes les Kagemushas des Grands Maîtres, et les avons remplacés durant de nombreuses batailles, restant toujours à leurs côtés, telles des ombres, ce qui nous a permis de développer des pouvoirs presque aussi étendus que les leurs ! »

   Il se releva, le corps couvert d’une couche de pierre marquée de nombreuses entailles dues à l’attaque du lion, mais aucune n’avait atteint le corps ni le Surplis du Spectre. Celui-ci fit éclater la pierre qui le protégeait et concentra son énergie dans ses poings, qui se couvrirent à leur tour de roche.

   « Tu viens d’être témoin du pouvoir de la Gargouille : je peux utiliser la pierre pour me défendre, mais aussi pour attaquer. »

   Les blocs sur ses poings avaient maintenant la taille de boulets de canon. Il s’élança vers Aiolia et l’attaqua avec ces armes.

   Le Chevalier d’Or se protégea avec les bras, mais son corps fut frappé avec une telle force qu’il s’envola à travers la pièce et renversa deux colonnes avant de s’écraser contre un mur.

   « C’est terminé. »

   Comme pour lui répondre, Aiolia se releva parmi les décombres :

   « Tu m’enterres un peu vite.

   - Je maintiens ce que j’ai dit : c’est terminé. »

   Le lion ressentit une étrange sensation au niveau du bras : il était couvert de pierre. Profitant de sa surprise, Goliath l’attaqua de nouveau, le frappant à la poitrine. Aiolia fut renvoyé à terre mais se releva encore plus vite que la première fois. Cependant il constata que la pierre recouvrant son bras s’était étendue jusqu’à son torse, et qu’elle devenait de plus en plus lourde. Son adversaire s’en réjouissait :

   « Tu es prisonnier du piège de la Gargouille. Tu ne pourras t’en libérer qu’une fois mort ! »

   Il frappa le sol de ses poings, et la pierre grise recouvrit les dalles, les murs, les piliers. Tout le lieu se pétrifiait, jusqu’à emprisonner les jambes du Lion. La combativité du guerrier d’Athéna n’en fut pas réduite pour autant :

   « J’ai encore un bras de libre, ce sera largement suffisant pour te vaincre ! **Eclair plasma**  ! »

   Les rayons n’arrivèrent pas jusqu’à Goliath, un mur de pierre s’était dressé entre les deux hommes et avait encaissé le choc. Tout le corps du Lion fut alors recouvert. Il ressemblait à un énorme bloc de pierre dont seul le visage était encore visible, dévoilant des yeux pleins de fureur. Face à lui, le Spectre leva les bras en l’air et ses poings se déchargèrent de leurs masses. Un énorme rocher rond apparut entre ses mains, si gros qu’il ressemblait à une planète.

   « Ce roc est plus dense que n’importe quelle matière. Cette fois, ton corps sera écrasé comme un insecte ! »

   La pierre qui recouvrait Aiolia tremblait tant son cosmos bouillonnait, et son visage se crispait de plus en plus :

   « Tu ne… m’auras pas !

   - La partie est déjà jouée ! »

   - Rien n’est jamais joué ! » cria-t-il.

   Son cri devint hurlement, et son cosmos s’intensifia à tel point qu’il passa du doré à une couleur proche du feu et s’éleva en une véritable tempête, qui fit éclater la roche qui le recouvrait. Malgré sa surprise, le Spectre jeta son rocher :

   «  **La plus grande des vigilances**  !

   - **Eclair tonnerre**  ! »

   L’attaque du lion traversa l’énorme rocher sans même ralentir et frappa le Spectre, pulvérisant son Surplis et détruisant son corps. Il ne restait plus rien de lui.

   Aiolia tomba à genoux tandis que son cosmos retrouvait son calme et que son souffle redevenait régulier. Il se dégagea des derniers morceaux de pierre qui le recouvrait, puis il se tourna vers le cadavre de son ennemi :

   « Je te félicite, il y a bien longtemps qu’on ne m’avait pas poussé ainsi à bout ! Tu auras appris à tes dépends que rien ne peut contenir la colère du lion. »


	25. Chant XXV : Dualité

   Kanon traversait les Enfers sans rencontrer de résistance depuis un bon moment lorsqu’une attaque d’énergie frappa sa route, l’obligeant à bondir en arrière. A l’instant où il atterrit, une deuxième attaque fondit sur lui. Il ne put l’esquiver et se protégea avec les bras. Une voix l’interpella :

   « Encore un intrus sur ces terres. Mais ton chemin s’arrête ici. Je suis Klaus du Doppelganger !

   - Et moi Kanon, Chevalier d’Or des Gémeaux.

   - Quant à moi je m’appelle Lukas du Doppelganger ! » intervint un deuxième homme.

   Kanon fit passer son regard de l’un à l’autre, intrigué. Ils portaient exactement le même Surplis.

   « Vous êtes deux ! s’exclama-t-il.

   - Tu parais anxieux. Crains-tu de ne pas être de taille face à nous deux ?

   - Pff ! Vous pouvez venir à cent si ça vous chante, au moins ça me fera gagner du temps.

   - Essaie déjà de survivre à ça ! **Le reflet des ombres**  ! » crièrent en cœur les deux Spectres.

   Leurs mains projetèrent deux sphères d’énergie, l’une rouge, l’autre bleue, qui volèrent tels des missiles, mais Kanon les esquiva d’un mouvement de côté. Cependant en atterrissant il constata que ses adversaires s’étaient déplacés de manière à ce qu’il soit entre eux deux. Ce positionnement ne le rassurait guère, et les paroles qu’il entendit le confortèrent dans sa méfiance :

   « Te voilà pris entre deux feux ! **Le reflet des ombres**  ! »

   Toutefois, le Chevalier des Gémeaux eut un sourire en coin et les boules d’énergie le traversèrent, ce qui aboutit à un tir croisé : chaque Spectre allait recevoir l’attaque de l’autre. Le vrai Kanon réapparut un peu plus loin, l’air satisfait. Cependant les sphères d’énergie n’explosèrent au contact des deux hommes : elles rebondirent sur leurs mains, prenant la direction de leur ennemi qui ne s’attendait pas à un tel phénomène. Il esquiva de justesse, mais l’explosion le renversa.

   « Comment… comment est-ce possible ? dit-il en se relevant.

   - Klaus et moi sommes des frères jumeaux. Nous sommes si proches que nos corps et nos énergies agissent comme si nous ne faisions qu’un. Telle est la symbiose parfaite dont nous sommes capables. Mais ce n’est pas tout… »

   Les deux frères se rapprochèrent et générèrent chacun une boule d’énergie qu’ils firent fusionner, obtenant une sphère brillant d’un éclat violet. Lukas la jeta vers Klaus, qui la lui renvoya simplement en tendant ses mains, et Lukas en fit de même à son tour. La balle d’énergie rebondissait entre eux, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse :

   « Voici notre technique la plus aboutie, et même avec ta vitesse tu ne pourras pas l’éviter. **Double péril**  ! »

   Kanon fut incapable d’anticiper l’attaque et il la reçut de plein fouet. Il fut envoyé contre un mur et tomba au sol, recouvert de gravats.

   Les deux Spectres générèrent une nouvelle sphère qui commença ses aller-retour entre eux :

   « A présent le bouquet final ! **Double péril**  ! »

   Avant qu’ils ne puissent jeter leurs projectiles, le bras de Kanon jaillit des décombres et projeta un rayon avec son doigt :

   «  **Illusion de l’Empereur Démoniaque**  ! »

   Klaus fut atteint au front, s’immobilisant dans l’instant, et sa boule d’énergie lui échappa des mains, s’écrasant contre un mur au loin. Quant à Lukas, il ne bougeait pas non plus. Kanon sortit des gravats :

   « Votre technique est très efficace, mais vous vous exposez dangereusement en la préparant. A présent, puisque vous êtes si liés, je vais ordonner à l’un de tuer l’autre.

   - Plutôt mourir, répondit Klaus.

   - Cet ordre ne peut pas être refusé, tu es sous mon contrôle. Alors tue-le !

   - Je… je ne peux pas tuer mon propre frère !

   - Comment ? »

   La surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage, ce qu’il confirma :

   « Quelle force mentale ! Je n’ai jamais vu personne résister à cette technique. Peu importe ! Je vous tuerai de mes propres mains. »

   Il se jeta sur Klaus et lui transperça le cœur. Alors que sa victime tombait à terre, il se tourna vers Lukas pour en faire de même :

   « A présent, à ton tour ! »

   Il stoppa son geste au milieu de son mouvement : l’autre Spectre avait lui aussi la poitrine perforée. Tout son corps devint alors translucide et se déplaça telle une ombre vers la dépouille de son frère qui vivait ses derniers instants, puis se fondit en lui. Kanon s’accroupit près du corps :

   « Lukas n’était pas réel ?

   - Il l’a été, pendant trente-sept secondes. Lukas était mon frère jumeau, mort à la naissance. Je ne l’ai jamais connu, et pourtant j’ai souffert de son absence toute ma vie. Alors quand Hadès m’a offert l’opportunité de lui donner corps, je n’ai pas hésité une seconde.

   - Ce n’était qu’une manifestation de ton pouvoir de Spectre, il ne s’agissait pas vraiment de ton frère.

   - Peut-être, mais c’était déjà beaucoup. Et peu importe si je meurs à présent, tout ce que je voulais c’était le revoir une dernière fois. »

   Il expira son dernier souffle, plongeant les lieux dans un silence total.

   Kanon se releva et regarda au loin. Il se passa la main sur le visage et constata que des larmes inondaient ses joues :

   « Et moi, aurais-je la chance de revoir mon frère avant de mourir ? »


	26. Chant XXVI : Colosse

   La Deuxième Sphère du Cocyte était un temple de forme arrondie, entouré d’une colonnade et surmonté d’une immense statue d’oiseau déployant ses ailes. Les deux Chevaliers d’Or n’y détectèrent aucune présence et le traversèrent, mais au moment d’en sortir, une partie du plafond s’écroula. Mu parvint de justesse à repousser Milo en dehors du temple grâce à ses pouvoirs télékinésiques, mais lui-même resta à l’intérieur.

   « Mu ! cria le Scorpion à travers le tas de pierres qui le séparait de son frère d’armes. Tout va bien ?

   - Pas de problème, je m’occupe de celui-là. Continue ta route, nous nous retrouverons au Giudecca.

   - Je te fais confiance pour réduire en miettes ce Spectre, moi je vais me charger du dernier. »

   Les pas du Scorpion s’éloignèrent tandis que d’autres pas s’approchaient de Mu :

   « Ton ami semblait bien sûr de ta victoire, mais je doute que tu sois de taille face à Aepyornis, Spectre du Rokh et gardien de l’Antenorea ! »

   Son Surplis était assez proche de celui du Garuda, en moins complexe mais plus massif.

   « Ne perdons pas de temps, répondit Mu. Mes amis comptent sur moi.

   - Je suis d’accord, répliqua Aepyornis. **L’envol galactique**  !

   - **Mur de cristal**  ! »

   Un souffle d’énergie rouge jaillit vers Mu, mais il fut stoppé par une barrière translucide :

   « Tu sembles toi aussi bien pressé, dit Mu.

   - En effet, et cette protection risque de prolonger inutilement le combat. Elle a dû être très efficace pour empêcher les Spectres de franchir les Douze Maisons du Sanctuaire, mais ici nous sommes en situation inverse : c’est toi qui doit traverser ce temple, ta défense ne te sera donc d’aucune utilité.

   - Bien vu. »

   Mu fit disparaître le mur de cristal. Aussitôt le Spectre en profita :

   «  **L’envol gal** … »

   Il n’eut pas le temps de finir, le Chevalier d’Or le projeta contre un mur d’une déflagration d’énergie :

   « Tu es si prévisible. »

   Cependant l’assurance le quitta lorsqu’il vit Aepyornis se relever, comme s’il voyait quelque chose de changé en lui, sans parvenir à savoir quoi. C’était peut-être ça, le plus inquiétant.

   Aepyornis attaqua le Chevalier d’un coup de poing, mais celui-ci l’esquiva d’un saut et lui porta un coup de pied à la tête, le renvoyant au sol. Il se releva, en colère, et une fois de plus Mu ressentit une inquiétude en le regardant, comme si sa présence l’écrasait. Le Spectre s’approcha de lui, le recouvrant de son ombre.

   « Bon sang ! s’exclama Mu. Ce n’était pas qu’une impression, tu es vraiment devenu plus grand !

   - Et tu n’as encore rien vu ! »

   Il se concentra, et son corps devint encore plus grand. Il faisait désormais dans les cinq mètres, et il lui aurait suffi de tendre les bras pour toucher le plafond du temple.

   Remis de sa surprise, Mu fonça vers l’une des jambes du géant et la frappa de toutes ses forces, sans parvenir à l’ébranler. En réponse, le Spectre l’envoya valser du revers de la main :

   « Tes coups ne me font pas plus d’effet qu’une piqûre de moustique ! Tu es fait Chevalier du Bélier ! **L’envol galactique**  ! »

   L’attaque souffla si vastement que Mu ne put l’esquiver et il fut emporté alors que de nombreuses colonnes étaient brisées.

   « Voilà le sort qui est réservé à ceux qui osent pénétrer dans les Enfers !

   - Ma mission n’est pas terminée ! dit Mu en se relevant. **Tourbillon de poussière d’étoile**  ! »

   Une multitude d’étoiles fondirent sur le Spectre, mais celui-ci les intercepta avec les mains alors qu’il continuait de grandir, ce qui ne lui causa que quelques brûlures :

   « Tu me fatigues ! Tes attaques sont trop minuscules pour m’inquiéter. »

   Il donna un coup de pied au Chevalier, et celui-ci l’esquiva en bondissant dans les airs, mais le Spectre l’attrapa au vol en refermant ses paumes sur lui. Mu eut toutefois le temps de générer une bulle de cristal autour de lui. Le Spectre tenta de l’écraser, mais celle-ci résistait :

   « Tes pouvoirs psychiques sont impressionnants, cependant ils ne résisteront pas longtemps à ma force, qui se décuple autant de fois que mon corps s’agrandit.

   - Je sais ça, et je sais aussi que l’utilisation de ce pouvoir consume ta vie. C’est une bien curieuse façon de combattre.

   - Hadès vaincra, c’est tout ce qui m’importe ! Mais tu ne seras plus là pour y assister ! »

   Il enflamma son cosmos violet et ses mains s’aplatirent l’une contre l’autre, brisant la barrière de cristal. Mais lorsqu’il écarta les doigts, il n’y découvrit aucun corps.

   « Je suis ici ! clama Mu, aux pieds du géant.

   - De la téléportation !

   - En effet ! **Tourbillon de poussière d’étoile**  !

   - Tu as déjà tenté cette technique contre moi ! dit-il en tendant ses mains pour se défendre.

   - Ce n’est pas toi que je vise ! »

   Aepyornis regarda les étoiles s’éparpiller à travers le temple : elles visaient les colonnes, bon nombre d’entre elles avaient déjà été détruites durant le combat. Le temple s’écroula comme un château de carte, et le plafond s’écrasa sur le géant. Mu, quant à lui, se téléporta à l’extérieur.

   Il regarda la fumée se dissiper au-dessus des ruines de l’Antenorea lorsqu’une silhouette s’en dégagea : c’était Aepyornis, qui avait repris sa taille normale et dont le visage et le corps étaient couverts de sang.

   Il porta son regard déterminé vers Mu et tendit ses bras sur les côtés, prêt à invoquer sa technique. Le Chevalier du Bélier lui fit face et se prépara lui aussi à cet assaut qu’il savait être le dernier :

   «  **L’envol galactique**  !

   - **Extinction de lumière d’étoile**  ! »

   L’attaque du Chevalier d’Or fut la plus puissante et désintégra le Spectre, dont plus une particule ne subsista.


	27. Chant XXVII : Doute

   Au pied de la Cascade de Sang, une cinquantaine de Squelettes - les derniers encore en vie - s’étaient réunis autour du corps d’Aiakos :

   « L’un des Grands Maîtres est mort.

   - Ce n’est pas tout, plus de la moitié des Spectres sont vaincus, et les Prisons sont dépourvues de gardiens. Athéna n’avait pourtant que peu d’effectif sous ses ordres lors de l’invasion. Hadès a mal géré cette situation.

   - Et nous, simples soldats, quelle chance avons-nous de survivre ? D’autant qu’aucune promesse de vie éternelle ne nous a été faite, contrairement aux Spectres.

   - Si ça continue ainsi, Hadès va perdre ! »

   Sitôt qu’il prononça cette phrase, le Squelette vit sa tête se détacher de son cou. Son corps s’écroula dans une gerbe de sang, tandis qu’apparaissait dans son dos un Spectre dont le Surplis évoquait la forme d’une fleur.

   « Vous osez remettre en doute la victoire d’Hadès ?

   - Maître Queen ! »

   La piétaille s’agenouilla :

   « Nous sommes toujours ses fidèles serviteurs, répondit l’un d’eux, simplement nous avons quelques doutes.

   - Des doutes ? » reprit une voix forte.

   C’était un Spectre de haute stature, le casque serti de deux cornes recourbées :

   « Le doute est déjà une trahison ! continua-t-il. Vous n’avez pas d’Etoile Maléfique en vous, et vous ne pouvez vivre dans ce lieu infernal que grâce à la volonté d’Hadès, aussi il lui suffirait d’une pensée pour que vous mouriez tous sur-le-champ. Mais ce serait nous retirer le plaisir de punir des traîtres ! **Hache broyeuse**  ! »

   L’attaque du Minotaure provoqua une immense faille dans le sol, envoyant tous les Spectres à terre, leurs Surplis brisés.

   Une troisième silhouette apparut :

   « Je vois qu’on s’amuse bien ici.

   - Sylphide ! s’exclamèrent en chœur ses deux frères d’armes.

   - Pourquoi avoir tué ces soldats ?

   - Ils n’avaient plus la foi en notre Seigneur.

   - Les idiots ! Il est vrai que nous ne sommes plus très nombreux : en dehors de nous trois, il ne reste que Rhadamanthys, Minos et un tiers des effectifs de l’armée. »

   Il se retourna vers les Squelettes, certains bougeaient encore :

   « Mais même si nous sommes les derniers, nous combattrons jusqu’au dernier sang, et ceux qui en doutent doivent disparaître de ce monde ! **Ailes destructrices**  ! »

   Un souffle puissant se dégagea des ailes de son Surplis, emportant les soldats dans les airs, éparpillant leurs corps aux quatre coins des Enfers jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien d’eux.


	28. Chant XXVIII : Poison

   Milo s’approchait de la Troisième Sphère ; elle ressemblait au tribunal de la Première Prison, mais deux statues de griffon à l’entrée rappelaient qu’il s’agissait de la demeure de Minos. Un Spectre se tenait devant l’entrée, attendant la venue du Chevalier. Son Surplis se caractérisait par la présence d’épaulettes multiples qui descendaient jusqu’à la taille et d’une longue queue terminée par un dard :

   « Je vois qu’Aepyornis m’en a laissé un. Bienvenue dans la Troisième Sphère, celle de Caina. Moi, Ctésias de la Manticore, je ne te laisserai pas traverser ce lieu.

   - Et moi je te promets de passer. Trêve de discussions, nous sommes là pour combattre.

   - Je suis prêt. »

   Les deux adversaires se toisèrent quelques secondes, puis le Scorpion tendit le doigt au même moment où la Manticore exposait la paume de sa main :

   «  **Aiguille écarlate**  !

   - **Poison cosmique**  ! »

   Le Spectre fut moins rapide d’une fraction de seconde, ce qui lui valut d’être envoyé à terre.

   « Je crois que l’issue du combat est entendue, dit le Chevalier d’Or.

   - En effet, tu ne seras plus capable de m’échapper avec une jambe en moins.

   - Comment ? »

   Milo regarda ses jambes : elles n’avaient rien. Mais lorsqu’il voulut les bouger, il constata que l’une d’elles était paralysée.

   « Comment es-tu parvenu à me toucher alors que mon Armure n’a rien ?

   - La piqûre de la Manticore passe à travers toute protection pour atteindre directement le corps et le cosmos. Il suffit d’une injection de ce poison pour paralyser un homme à vie. Les Chevaliers sont certes plus résistants, mais tu peux oublier ta jambe ! Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ? Ta technique n’a pu que me faire vaciller, alors que toi tu as perdu un membre !

   - C’est là où tu te trompes ! L’aiguille écarlate a déjà commencé son œuvre. »

   Ce fut au tour de Ctésias d’être surpris en découvrant un trou à peine visible sur son ventre. Mais ce fut une surprise de courte durée :

   « Est-ce là tout l’effet de ton attaque ?

   - Ne sous-estime pas les piqûres du Scorpion. Chacune d’elles te rapprochera de la mort, et lorsque la quinzième, celle de l’étoile Antarès, te frappera, tu seras mort.

   - Tandis que moi il me suffit de paralyser chacun de tes membres pour que tu deviennes aussi inoffensif qu’une statue ! Alors, dis-moi qui a l’avantage ? **Poison cosmique**  ! »

   Milo esquiva l’attaque en sautant malgré sa jambe immobilisée, et encore dans les airs il contre-attaqua : trois rayons rouges frappèrent le Spectre, qui recula sous les impacts. Le Scorpion atterrit, un sourire aux lèvres :

   « J’ai oublié de te prévenir : je suis également capable de projeter plusieurs piqûres à la fois.

   - Toi en revanche, tu ne vois toujours pas lorsque mon attaque te touche. »

   Milo se crispa, remarquant que son bras gauche ne pouvait plus bouger :

   « Vermine ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Reçois trois nouvelles piqûres ! »

   Le Spectre tomba à la renverse. Il voulut se relever mais il se plia en deux, comme sur le coup d’une violente douleur, et il ne put retenir un cri.

   « Tu commences à ressentir la souffrance que procure le poison du Scorpion ? Dès lors, il ne te reste que deux options : la capitulation ou la mort.

   - Je te tuerai bien avant que tu ne puisses lancer la quinzième piqûre !

   - Il ne sera pas nécessaire d’aller jusque-là. Presque tous mes adversaires sont morts ou ont perdu la raison avant le dixième impact, et je doute que tu fasses exception. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n’es qu’un vulgaire Spectre qui se bat pour de futiles raisons, ta volonté ne sera jamais assez forte pour lutter contre une telle douleur !

   - Silence ! **Poison cosmique**  ! »

   Ctésias projeta son attaque avec les deux mains, frappant les deux membres encore valides du Chevalier d’Or, qui fut paralysé en plein mouvement, le doigt encore tendu.

   « Bravo, dit-il, mais tu aurais dû m’immobiliser avant que je n’aie le temps de t’envoyer ces trois nouvelles piqûres.

   - Comment ? »

   Le Spectre regarda son corps : il était marqué de trois nouvelles blessures. Désormais dix trous constellaient son Surplis. Néanmoins il se mit à sourire :

   « Je te félicite, tu te seras battu jusqu’au bout. Mais maintenant tu es à ma merci. » dit-il en concentrant son cosmos dans son poing.

Mais il s’interrompit et se tordit de douleur. Du sang jaillit de chacune des piqûres, lui arrachant un cri encore plus atroce que les précédents. Il tomba à genoux, arracha une à une les pièces de son Surplis, et se gratta la peau, ne parvenant qu’à se faire saigner davantage, tandis que ses cris s’amplifiaient. Il finit par s’écrouler au sol, prit de spasmes.

   Milo sentit la paralysie de ses membres se résorber, alors il fit quelques pas pour s’approcher du Spectre :

   « Je me doutais bien que l’effet de ton poison était lié à ton cosmos, et qu’une fois que tu serais hors d’état de nuire, je pourrais me libérer. »

   Ctésias tourna son regard vers son bourreau, les yeux rouges et le corps tremblant :

   « Achève-moi, par pitié.

   - Je vais t’exaucer, mais ça n’est pas un acte de pitié, c’est un acte de justice, car tel est le sort que méritent les Spectres. »

   D’un coup du tranchant de la main, le Chevalier d’Or décapita le vaincu.


	29. Chant XXIX : Vain espoir

   Les Chevaliers du Dragon et du Cygne arrivèrent dans la dernière Prison, le Cocyte :

   « Voici donc le lieu où sont enfermés ceux qui s’opposent à Hadès, dit Shiryû. C’est d’une tristesse.

   - Le dieu des Enfers n’a aucun respect pour ses ennemis. Il devrait pourtant savoir que même en temps de guerre, on peut conserver sa décence et le respect de l’autre.

   - Continuons notre route, le Giudecca est proche. »

   Mais en se tournant vers son frère d’armes, Shiryû vit qu’il parcourait minutieusement du regard la surface gelée.

   « Hyôga, tu cherches encore ta mère ? Pourtant je doute que le Spectre que nous avons rencontré à la cascade de sang nous ait mentis.

   - Il ne s’agit pas de ma mère. C’est en ce lieu que sont emprisonnés les Chevaliers ayant combattu Hadès. Mon maître Camus, Saga et tous les autres s’y trouvent peut-être.

   - Tu as raison, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour eux.

   - Comment savoir sans essayer ?

   - Réalises-tu le temps que ça prendrait de parcourir toute cette banquise ?

   - Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes.

   - Nous n’avons pas cinq minutes, Hyôga. Nous devons rejoindre Athéna et les autres au Giudecca !

   - Une minute alors.

   - Hyôga ! »

   Shiryû se plaça devant son ami, l’empêchant de continuer sa recherche :

   « Ca suffit ! Je sais que les révélations concernant ta mère t’ont affecté, mais tu dois cesser de vivre dans le passé. »

   Shiryû constata que Hyôga ne l’écoutait plus. Celui-ci regardait fixement un endroit du lac, vers lequel il pointa son doigt :

   « Là ! »

   Les deux Chevaliers s’en approchèrent et découvrirent à un mètre sous la surface de la glace le corps large et puissant d’un homme vêtu de haillons.

   « Aldébaran ! » s’exclamèrent-ils.

   Celui-ci était piégé sous la glace, comme un homme noyé et immobilisé à jamais dans cette position.

   « Il y en a d’autres ici. » continua Hyôga.

   Shiryû regarda dans les abysses gelés. Il y découvrit cinq autres corps dont il reconnut de suite les visages. Hyôga répondit pour lui :

   « Saga, Aphrodite, DeathMask, Shura et Camus ! Les Chevaliers d’Or sont tous là ! Exposés comme les pièces d’un musée !

   - Et ce n’est pas tout, je vois encore plus profondément enfoui le corps d’Aiolos. Je ne l’ai jamais rencontré, mais sa ressemblance avec Aiolia est telle qu’il n’y a pas le moindre doute possible.

   - En… en effet ! Mais que fait-il ici ? Il n’a pourtant jamais combattu les Spectres.

   - Il faut croire que le simple fait d’être Chevalier constitue un péché aux yeux d’Hadès.

   - C’est injuste ! » cria Hyôga en frappant la surface de son poing. Mais celle-ci ne trembla même pas. Il la frappa encore et encore, mais tout ce qu’il obtint fut de se blesser les mains. Son sang s’écoula sur la glace.

   Il souleva son poing afin de porter un nouveau coup, mais Shiryû lui saisit le poignet.

   « Lâche-moi ! Je dois encore essayer !

   - Je suis d’accord Hyôga, mais s’il est possible de briser cette glace, nous devons le faire ensemble, et en y mettant toute notre force. »

   Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire. Ils intensifièrent leur cosmos qui s’élevèrent en volutes blanches et vertes au-dessus d’eux, et lorsque leurs énergies furent à leur paroxysme, ils frappèrent la surface du lac, provoquant un énorme choc qui se répercuta sur toute l’étendue de glace. Quand l’écho disparut, les Chevaliers se relevèrent, les mains en sang, observant le lac :

   « Il est toujours intact. Pas la moindre rayure.

   - Au moins aurons-nous essayé, dit Hyôga.

   - Oui, nous aurons essayé. »

   Les Chevaliers du Cygne et du Dragon reprirent leur route, non sans verser quelques larmes.

   « Adieu, Chevaliers d’Or. »


	30. Chant XXX : Le pupille d'Hadès

   Suite à la disparition d’Athéna derrière le Mur des Lamentations, Shaka se réveilla dans le Giudecca et vit au loin Shun étendu à terre, son corps libéré de l’emprise d’Hadès. Il s’approcha de lui pour vérifier qu’il était saint et sauf, mais il découvrit qu’un Spectre se tenait au-dessus de lui. Une lumière diffuse quittait le corps du Chevalier de Bronze, comme attirée dans la gueule de l’étrange ennemi.

   « Que fais-tu, vile créature ?

   - Le Seigneur Hadès a laissé des bribes de son énergie dans ce corps, dit le Spectre d’une voix douce et glaçante. C’est si délicieux !

   - Je ne te laisserai pas le vampiriser ! » cria Shaka en renversant le Spectre d’un souffle d’énergie.

   Il se releva sans effort, dévoilant un visage pâle comme un cadavre et un Surplis muni de trois paires d’ailes fines et longues :

   « Toi aussi tu as une énergie exquise, laisse-moi m’en repaitre.

   - Tu es un Spectre ? Ton Etoile Maléfique est différente des autres.

   - En effet, je suis Byron de Kère, gardien du temple Giudecca. Je suis aux ordres directs d’Hadès.

   - Je dois justement rejoindre ton maître. **Capitulation du démon**  ! »

   Shaka invoqua sa terrible technique qui emporta son adversaire dans les airs, mais celui-ci retomba aussi doucement qu’une plume.

   « Mon attaque ne t’a rien fait ?

   - Oh que si, elle a même eu un effet plutôt agréable ! répondit-il en se caressant la gorge.

   - Comment as-tu été capable d’absorber l’énergie de mon attaque, pourtant faite pour tuer ?

   - Tel est le pouvoir du Kère. A présent découvre le résultat. Eclipse totale ! »

   Le Chevalier d’Or vit un cercle noir se former autour du Spectre et fondre sur lui. Il activa sa défense :

   «  **Kahn**  ! »

   L’attaque traversa la bulle de protection et balaya Shaka. Etendu à terre, le Chevalier vit son sang couler de son front. Le Spectre se détourna et marcha en direction de Shun :

   « Tu as survécu, mais j’espère que cet aperçu de mon pouvoir te suffira. Je n’aime pas gâcher mon énergie.

   - Moi en revanche j’utiliserai jusqu’à la dernière étincelle de vie qu’il y a en moi pour te vaincre. Ohm ! »

   Shaka projeta un souffle d’énergie, mais le Spectre bondit au travers sans en souffrir - à peine plissa-t-il les yeux - jusqu’à atteindre Shaka qu’il attrapa à la gorge. Le Chevalier recula pour échapper à sa prise et projeta des salves de cosmos, que Byron ne tenta même pas de bloquer : elles disparurent dans son aura. Shaka continua ses offensives en attaquant rapidement de tous les côtés, sautant, courant, cherchant le point faible de son adversaire, mais chaque fois son énergie, aussi destructrice soit-elle, était avalée par le cosmos du Spectre.

   Après plusieurs minutes de ce jeu, il commençait à s’épuiser ; Byron dû le remarquer, car il choisit ce moment pour contre-attaquer :

   «  **Eclipse totale**  ! »

   Le Chevalier ne put esquiver, et frappé de plein fouet :

   « Je ne peux rien… faire. » dit-il avant de s’écrouler, inerte.

   Le Spectre s’approcha de lui d’un pas tranquille et souleva son corps pour le prendre dans les bras. Ce geste d’apparence bienveillante allait devenir une étreinte mortelle. Le visage pâle de Byron était à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Shaka :

   « A présent, offre-moi ta vie ! »

   Le cosmos doré quittait le corps du Chevalier et rejoignait celui de son adversaire, qui plissait les yeux de plaisir, et il semblait que rien ne puisse interrompre le phénomène.

   « Athéna ! »

   Le mot s’était échappé des lèvres du Chevalier, qui eut un soubresaut et se dégagea de son ennemi en écartant les bras, avant de lui porter un coup de poing au visage, faisant tomber au sol le casque sombre.

   Le Chevalier d’Or récupérait son souffle tandis que le Spectre se relevait, une blessure à la joue :

   « Tu as esquinté mon visage et mon Surplis, dit-il calmement. Tu mériterais que je te torture avant de te tuer, mais je ne suis hélas pas expert en la matière.

   - C’est toi qui va mourir, car j’ai trouvé le moyen de te vaincre.

   - Il t’aurait fallu le découvrir plus tôt, car tu es désormais trop faible pour tenter quoique ce soit. »

   Shaka fit briller son cosmos doré avec une telle intensité qu’il ressemblait au soleil.

   « Encore une attaque ? dit le Spectre en fermant les yeux. Je vais l’absorber comme les précédentes.

   - Pas exactement. J’ai remarqué que tu plissais les yeux à chaque fois que j’utilisais mon cosmos. La lumière vive te serait-elle désagréable ?

   - Et alors ? Ce n’est pas ce qui va me tuer.

   - Peut-être, mais ce sera suffisant pour une diversion. Et si je ne peux te tuer avec mon cosmos, je peux m’en prendre à ton âme ! **Les six voies de la réincarnation**  !

   - **Eclipse totale**  ! »

   Mais Byron n’eut pas le temps de projeter son attaque, il s’effondra comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

   « Te voilà prisonnier des six mondes de la métempsycose ! »

Shaka s’écroula sur le dos, ayant brûlé ses dernières réserves d’énergie pour invoquer cette technique. Il parvint néanmoins à prononcer quelques mots de plus :

   « Ton âme peut se réincarner en suivant l’une de ces six voies. Dans laquelle va-t-elle s’égarer ? Je serais curieux de le savoir… »

   Il souleva un bras, et des formes apparurent au-dessus du Spectre. Il y avait la silhouette du Spectre. Il semblait déambuler, impuissant, à travers un monde peuplé d’hommes, puis de bêtes, de guerriers, de créatures affamées, de démons, et enfin de dieux. Il n’était pas mort, mais son âme était paralysée par l’illusion des six voies de la réincarnation.

   L’énergie qu’il avait volée au Chevalier durant le combat s’échappa de son corps sous la forme d’une nuée opaque et retourna vers Shaka, qui put se relever :

   « J’ignore dans quel monde ton âme se jugera coupable de finir, mais je te verrai bien parmi les créatures affamées. »

   Ainsi revigoré, il se tourna vers le Mur des Lamentations :

   « A présent, à nous deux Elysion ! »


	31. Chant XXXI : Futile miracle

   Dans la dernière Prison, celle du sinistre Cocyte, un gigantesque grondement se fit entendre, semblant provenir du plus profond de la glace. Il s’agissait des Chevaliers d’Or, qui de l’intérieur de ce lieu figé pour l’éternité remuaient, s’agitaient, tentaient de se dégager de la glace qui les emprisonnait. Il était pourtant impossible à quiconque enfouis dans le Cocyte de bouger ne serait-ce qu’un cil, et pourtant la chose se produisait sous mes yeux. Je regardais la surface du lac gelé : le sang versé par Hyôga et Shiryû lors de leur tentative de briser la banquise avait coulé à travers la glace jusqu’à atteindre les corps de Saga, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite et DeathMask, ainsi que ceux d’Aldébaran et d’Aiolos. Ce sang gorgé de l’énergie de la jeunesse et de l’espoir inondait désormais le corps des sept Chevaliers d’Or, ramenant en eux l’étincelle de la volonté et le désir de se battre. Le Cocyte trembla, le Cocyte se fissura, le Cocyte explosa. Littéralement. Le lac de glace n’était désormais plus qu’un immense cratère, au fond duquel sept hommes se dressaient.

   Les Chevaliers d’Or étaient de nouveau libres, mais ils restaient prisonniers des Enfers. En avaient-ils seulement conscience ? En effet, ils venaient d’accomplir ce que je n’avais jamais observé en plus de six siècles : ils avaient atteint le huitième sens après leur mort. La limite de cet exploit, c’est qu’ils n’avaient plus de corps que celui, immatériel, donné aux pécheurs des Enfers. Leur ascension ne leur permettait donc pas de s’échapper du royaume d’Hadès. Alors pourquoi étaient-ils revenus ?

   Leur retour retentissant avait attiré une trentaine de Spectres, ce qui représentait presque l’intégralité des guerriers d’Hadès encore en vie. L’hypothèse de devoir compter de nouveaux ennemis alors que la bataille entrait dans sa dernière phase les exhortait à étouffer la menace au plus vite.

   « Ce sont des Chevaliers d’Or ! s’exclama l’un d’eux.

   - Peut-être, mais ils n’ont pas leurs Armures ! Profitons-en pour les éliminer ! »

   Ils projetèrent tous leur énergie en même temps, mais l’un des Chevaliers, grand et large, s’interposa les bras tendus en avant :

   «  **Grande corne**  ! »

   Les attaques furent balayées, et une dizaine de Spectres furent broyés par l’attaque.

   « Maudits Spectres, clama Aldébaran. Vous m’avez vaincu une fois, mais je ne vous laisserai pas recommencer ! »

   D’autres guerriers sombres avancèrent afin de prendre la relève de leurs frères d’armes tués. Les quatre anciens serviteurs de Saga dépassèrent le Chevalier du Taureau pour s’interposer.

   DeathMask tendit un doigt vers le groupe d’ennemis :

   « Laissez-moi extraire vos âmes, nous verrons si vos Etoiles Maléfiques viennent avec. »

   Shura dressa son bras droit, prêt à faire tomber le couperet d’Excalibur :

   « Vos Surplis aux formes sinistres et aux couleurs sombres ne suffiront pas à effrayer notre volonté, alors autant vous en débarrasser. »

   Camus joignit ses deux poings au-dessus de la tête :

   « Vous qui espérez la vie éternelle en servant Hadès, vous allez découvrir que seul le froid de la mort vous attend. »

   Aphrodite fit apparaître dans sa main une fleur aux pétales sombres :

   « Le parfum de mes roses royales serait trop doux pour des créatures telles que vous, et mes roses blanches ne vous méritent pas, il ne vous reste plus qu’à subir la morsure de mes roses noires. »

   Les quatre Chevaliers lancèrent leurs attaques en même temps :

   «  **Onde des feux follets de l’enfer**  !

   - **Excalibur**  !

   - **Exécution de l’aurore**  !

   - **Roses piranhas**  !

   - ARRETEZ ! »

   La voix de Saga interrompit les quatre hommes avant qu’une seule vie ne soit fauchée. Les Spectres face au Cancer voyaient, impuissants, leurs âmes à moitié extraites de leurs corps. Les Surplis des adversaires du Capricorne, entaillés par l’épée sacrée, se séparaient en lambeaux. Les victimes du Verseau, prisonniers de la glace, sentaient le froid prêt à s’intensifier pour les endormir à jamais. Et les malheureux confrontés au Chevalier des Poissons restaient figés d’effroi, cernés par les roses noires, prêtes à les dévorer.

   En cet instant suspendu où tant de vies étaient entre les mains des Chevaliers d’Or, Saga se tourna vers Aiolos et posa un genou à terre :

   « Chevalier du Sagittaire, toi dont j’ai ôté la vie et usurpé la place, décide de notre destin et de celui de ces ennemis. »

   Aiolos avança jusqu’à se retrouver face aux Spectres :

   « Vous êtes sur notre route, cependant la victoire d’Athéna ne nécessite pas votre mort, juste celle de votre maître. Retirez-vous dès maintenant du champ de bataille ou périssez sous nos coups. »

   Aucun Spectre ne réagit, hésitants entre la trahison et la mort. Le Chevalier nommé DeathMask eut un sourire malin et chuchota si bas que je fus sans doute le seul à l’entendre :

   « Voyons ce qu’ils ont vraiment en tête… »

   Il relâcha la pression de son attaque sur l’un des Spectres, un guerrier dont le Surplis était démesurément large au niveau des bras, et l’homme se libéra. Dans la seconde il se jeta vers Aiolos qui n’était qu’à quelques mètres de lui.

   « Je suis Merian du Gorille, et tu ne résisteras pas à la puissance de mes poings ! »

   Il n’atteignit jamais le Sagittaire, la poigne de Saga l’ayant saisi in extremis à la gorge :

   « Moi présent, personne ne touchera à cet homme. »

   Aiolos se tourna vers ses frères d’armes :

   « Puisqu’il en est ainsi… »

   Il leur fit un signe de tête : les roses, la glace, les lames et les cercles de l’esprit reprirent leur office, arrachant la vie des Spectres qui leur faisaient face. Se joignant à l’hécatombe, Saga envoya à Merian un tel souffle d’énergie que son Surplis éclata comme du verre, et son corps s’écrasa à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là.

   Le cratère était désormais jonché de corps de Spectres. Seuls six d’entre eux avaient échappé au carnage. Le Sagittaire les pointa du doigt :

   « Vous, mon offre tient toujours. »

   Ils partirent sans demander leur reste.

   « Et à présent, Aiolos ? » demanda Saga.

   Le Chevalier du Sagittaire porta son regard au loin. Il répondit à celui qui avait autrefois ordonné sa mort et qui aujourd’hui le reconnaissait comme son maître :

   « Alors que j’étais encore sous la glace du Cocyte, j’ai perçu comme en rêve une étrange discussion. L’une des voix, même si le timbre était différent de celui que je lui connaissais, était celle du vieux sage Dôko. Cette conversation me révéla le moyen de briser le Mur des Lamentations. C’est désormais notre but à tous. »

   Il se tourna vers les six autres :

   « Allons rejoindre nos frères d’armes afin que le zodiaque soit au complet, et nous reproduirons l’éclat du soleil qui pourfendra l’obscurité des Enfers. »


	32. Chant XXXII : Quête personnelle

   Les onze Malesgriffes étaient agenouillés à l’entrée du Giudecca face à Minos, qui s’adressa à eux :

   « C’est vous qui avez transporté les trois Chevaliers d’Or au Cocyte ? Il paraît qu’ils avaient atteint le huitième sens et que vous avez dû les combattre à l’entrée des Enfers.

   - En effet, répondit l’un d’eux, mais maître Rhadamanthys les avait laissés dans un tel état qu’il ne nous restait plus qu’à finir le travail.

   - Ne minimisez pas votre mérite, vous avez vaincu trois puissants Chevaliers d’Or. En récompense de votre exploit, vous avez demandé une audience auprès du Seigneur ?

   - Tout à fait. »

   Minos s’approcha d’eux :

   « Votre requête a été acceptée. »

   Il fit un pas dans leur direction :

   « Sauf par moi. »

   A cette phrase, la tension monta d’un cran.

   « Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea l’un des Malegriffes.

   - Gelo de l’Ogre, c’est vous qui l’avez tué, n’est-ce pas ? »

   Les onze Spectres se redressèrent de concert ; leurs visages n’exprimaient aucune surprise, aucune peur :

   « Nous le reconnaissons, il serait inutile de vouloir berner un homme tel que vous.

   - Des traîtres parmi les Spectres ! C’est bien la première fois que l’on voit ça !

   - Nous ne sommes pas des traîtres, nous considérons toujours Hadès comme notre dieu et Athéna comme notre ennemie. Cependant, il y a des obsessions qui vont au-delà de toute notion de camp.

   - Ca me suffit pour vous exécuter ! **Marionnettisme cosmique**  ! »

   Minos fit jaillir de ses doigts des fils invisibles, et les onze Malesgriffes furent immobilisés. Ils tentaient de se libérer de toutes leurs forces.

   « Inutile de tant vous débattre, une fois que vous êtes prisonniers de ma technique, seule la mort peut vous libérer, et c’est ce que vous méritez.

   - Il est encore trop tôt pour mourir ! » répondit l’un d’eux, tandis que lui et quelques autres se dégageaient peu à peu de l’emprise démoniaque. Le temps que Minos réalise, deux Malesgriffes étaient libres de leurs mouvements et bondirent vers lui le poing en avant. Il les intercepta d’une décharge d’énergie qui les envoya à terre, mais cette diversion permit aux autres de se libérer à leur tour.

   « Comment avez-vous pu échapper à mon pouvoir ?

   - Le marionnettisme cosmique est très puissant, mais il perd de son efficacité lorsqu’il est exercé sur un trop grand nombre d’adversaires.

   - Surtout lorsque nous nous débattons tous en même temps, ajouta un autre.

   - Je vois, vous êtes plutôt rusés. Je vais donc utiliser tout mon pouvoir pour vous détruire. **Battement d’ailes gigantesque**  ! »

   Le griffon déploya ses ailes, déclenchant une terrible tempête. Les Malesgriffes y opposèrent leurs propres techniques :

«  **Poison funeste**  !

   - **Ecailles de feu**  !

   - **Piétinement des Buffles**  !

   - **Les mille morsures**  !

   - **Survie éternelle**  !

   - **Horde de Vautours**  !

   - **Morsure pestifère**  !

   - **Attaque mimétique**  !

   - **Vortex originel**  !

   - **Piège végétal**  !

   - **Appel de la mort**  ! »

   Mais ils furent soufflés et retombèrent au sol les uns après les autres. Minos regarda le carnage qu’il venait de provoquer, et sa surprise fut de taille lorsque trois Malesgriffes aux Surplis anéantis et aux corps ensanglantés se relevèrent et prononcèrent :

   « Après la mort, après les Enfers, après la fin, nous découvrirons notre destin.

   - Comment avez-vous pu survivre à mon attaque ultime ?

   - Cette technique n’était pas si puissante.

   - Votre survie m’impressionne je l’admets, cependant votre fanfaronnade est déplacée. Vous n’êtes plus que des cadavres en sursis. Vous espérez m’inquiéter dans un tel état ?

   - Nous ne souhaitons qu’une seule chose : avoir une réponse à nos questions. »

   Le regard du Grand Maître se transforma :

   « Décidément vous m’intriguez. Quelle est cette question qui vous obsède au point de désobéir aux ordres de notre Seigneur ?

   - La fin. Existe-elle ?

   - Je ne comprends pas. »

   Les trois Malesgriffes échangèrent un rapide regard :

   « Parmi les âmes de défunts que nous avons rencontrées dans les Malesfosses, nous avons reconnu celles d’anciens porteurs de nos Surplis. Cela ne faisait aucun doute : ces hommes-là avaient accueilli en eux la même Etoile Maléfique qui nous habite à présent. C’était comme une rencontre avec nous-mêmes, et ça nous a amenés à considérer la mort d’un œil nouveau.

   - Vous pensiez que les Spectres étaient à l’abri d’un tel traitement ? Le jugement des âmes est inflexible, il s’applique de la même manière à tous.

   - Ce n’est pas l’objet de notre questionnement. L’Etoile Maléfique conserve nos souvenirs pour les transmettre au porteur suivant. Ces souvenirs constituent une partie de notre conscience, bien qu’infime. Et si chaque ancien porteur se retrouve aux Enfers, alors notre conscience est présente en de multiples âmes, et nos souffrances seront multipliées d’autant plus. Même ça, nous sommes prêts à le supporter. Mais pas éternellement. D’où notre question : le séjour aux Enfers est-il éternel ?

   - J’ignorais que nous avions de tels philosophes dans nos rangs. Très bien, je vais répondre à votre question, puisque de toute façon, votre sort est scellé. »

   Il tourna le dos aux Spectres avant de reprendre la parole :

   « Les Enfers ont été créés par les dieux de l’Olympe afin que les humains craignent qu’après la mort ils soient punis des péchés dont ils se sont rendus coupables de leur vivant. Mais vous savez tout ça. Ce que vous ignorez en revanche, c’est que ce lieu unique, proche du centre de la terre, est une enclave capable d’annihiler le pouvoir du chaos. Oui, le chaos. Je devine l’incompréhension dans vos âmes, mais vous allez comprendre. »

   Il fit quelques pas et porta son regard au loin :

   « Toute vie humaine est régie par le cosmos, même pour les personnes qui n’ont aucune conscience de cette énergie. Ainsi, une personne qui vit soixante ans dégage une énergie cosmique pendant soixante ans. Après sa mort, son âme continuera d’exister pendant une durée égale à celle de sa vie, à savoir soixante ans. Mais les lois de l’univers tendant toujours vers l’équilibre des forces, cette âme morte dégagera une énergie contraire, qu’on appelle le chaos.

   - Le… le chaos ?

   - Tout à fait. Bien sûr, cette longévité de l’âme après la mort peut s’allonger si la personne maîtrisait le cosmos, ou si son destin lui conférait une aura supérieure au commun des mortels. Après cette période de chaos, l’âme disparaît : elle cesse totalement d’exister. Le but des Enfers est donc d’enfermer les âmes dès la mort de leur enveloppe charnelle jusqu’à leur disparition totale, c’est-à-dire durant la période où elles dégagent une énergie du chaos.

   - Le rôle des Enfers est donc d’isoler cette énergie du chaos afin qu’elle ne perturbe pas l’univers ?

   - C’est exact. Toute l’énergie du chaos émise par les âmes mortes aux Enfers est redirigée et confinée dans le Léthé, derrière le Mur des Lamentations, afin que personne en dehors des dieux ne puisse s’y risquer. En effet, les dieux ont constaté qu’en période de guerre, le nombre d’âmes mortes pouvait dépasser le nombre d’âmes vivantes et faire basculer la balance cosmique du mauvais côté, menaçant par là même de plonger le monde dans un état proche de celui qui précéda le Big Bang : le Chaos. Par le passé, à chaque fois que l’équilibre entre les forces primordiales fut perturbé, des créatures de l’ancien univers refirent surface, provoquant le désordre sur terre. Les Enfers nous protègent de ces calamités, ils sont les garants de notre univers. Voilà leur véritable fonction. Ce n’est que plus tard que les dieux ont décidé de l’utiliser pour punir les hommes. »

   Malgré leur état, les trois Malesgriffes affichèrent un air proche de la béatitude, sans doute similaire à celui que j’affichai la première fois que je découvris les secrets du monde souterrain.

   « Tout devient clair, dit l’un d’eux. Après la disparition de l’âme, la personne n’existe plus, et même Hadès ne peut plus la ressusciter.

   - En effet, seuls les dieux sont éternels. Les âmes des mortels, quant à elles, finissent irrémédiablement par disparaître.

   - Et si quelqu’un meurt en étant déjà aux Enfers, il verra son âme disparaître.

   - Vous avez deviné, et vous allez pouvoir expérimenter vous-mêmes ce cas de figure. Adieu. »

   Minos fit un geste du doigt et la nuque des trois Malesgriffes se brisa. Mais le sourire qui illuminait leurs visages ne s’effaça pas.


	33. Chant XXXIII : Lumière

   Les événements se précipitent, je le sens.

   Les forces d’Athéna que je pensais moribondes se réunissent au Giudecca. Ils veulent détruire le Mur des Lamentations. Quels idiots ! C’est une construction faite de la main des dieux, derrière laquelle se trouve le Léthé, cette dimension faite d’énergie du chaos qui désintègre toute entité non divine. Par conséquent, le Mur des Lamentations n’est pas un obstacle, mais une protection placée là pour éviter aux hommes d’être anéantis. Pourtant les Chevaliers tentent par tous les moyens de le briser pour rejoindre Athéna.

   Voyant leurs efforts vains, ils envisagent le sacrifice : les Chevaliers qui viennent de sortir du Cocyte les rejoignent, et les douze constellations d’or ainsi réunies, ils sont capables de générer une lumière équivalente aux rayons.

 

_Mais cela ne suffira pas._

_Aucun n’y survivra._

 

   Ils se mettent tous en position, concentrent leurs énergies dans la flèche du Sagittaire.

 

_Ils ne peuvent pas réussir._

_Il s’agit du passage vers l’Elysion._

_Resté inviolé depuis les temps anciens._

 

   La Flèche d’Or s’envole et me traverse, moi qui ne suis qu’ombre, pourtant je la ressens au plus profond de mon être.

 

_C’est inutile._

 

   Le trait atteint le mur. L’impact provoque une explosion intense. Les Chevaliers d’Or sont désintégrés. Pas un ne survit. Et le mur est toujours inta… Non ! Il est perforé ! Le Mur des Lamentations est détruit. Le trou qui le traverse me laisse entrevoir les lueurs du Léthé !

   Ils ont… réussi ! C’était pourtant impossible.

   Je ne comprends plus rien. Ce mur était le symbole même de l’immuable, de ce qui ne peut être changé. Je l’avais accepté au cours des siècles. Peu importe ce que je pouvais penser d’Hadès, des Enfers, des châtiments, peu importe si ça me révoltait, si ça m’écœurait, je ne pouvais pas le changer, car tout comme l’entrée à Elysion reste interdite, les Enfers sont ainsi et ne changeront jamais. Mais aujourd’hui le Mur est tombé. Et si les Malesgriffes avaient raison ? Depuis des siècles je ne suis qu’un spectateur des Enfers, comment pourrais-je juger ce que les suppliciés traversent comme peines et comme douleurs. Moi-même je ne suis pas exempt de péchés. Quelles tortures me seraient réservées ?

 

   Je ne le réalise que maintenant : tout ce que je tenais comme certitude a aujourd’hui été contredit. Tant d’êtres humains ont tout sacrifié pour leur croyance.

   Orphée s’est rebellé contre Hadès pour redevenir l’homme qu’il était, l’homme dont Eurydice était amoureuse.

   Kanon, au passé si sombre, s’est sacrifié pour son frère et sa déesse.

   Les Malesgriffes, sans pour autant renier leur nature de Spectres, ont risqué leur vie pour comprendre le sens de leur existence.

   Pandora, qui trahit son camp pour sauver la vie d’un Chevalier.

   Et les Chevaliers d’Or, tous morts pour ouvrir la route vers leur déesse.

   Tant de signes. Il y a eu tant de signes en moins d’une journée qui me prouvent que rien n’est figé, que tout peut être changé, et moi j’ai passé six cents soixante-six années à accepter les choses telles qu’elles étaient, au point de disparaître, de ne plus être qu’une ombre qui ne peut même pas souffler la flamme d’une bougie.

   De mon vivant, j’ai su laisser quelques témoignages de mon passage sur Terre, mais depuis que je suis aux Enfers, j’ai courbé l’échine, j’ai renié ce que j’étais. Toutes ces personnes ont combattu pour leurs idéaux, c’est peut-être ce qu’il me manquait, un rêve ?

 

_Béatrice_

 

   J’en ai pourtant un, de rêve. Comment ai-je pu l’oublier ? Comment ai-je pu me convaincre qu’il était hors de ma portée ?

 

_Béatrice_

 

   Et à présent, cinq jeunes Chevaliers se sont élancés dans le trou béant du Léthé, sans crainte ni hésitation. Ils vont peut-être mourir, mais ils ne reculent pas.

 

_Béatrice_

 

   Mon rêve, mon but, mon idéal était de rencontrer Béatrice, l’égérie de toute ma vie. Son existence fut si douce qu’elle repose désormais en Elysion, ce paradis dont j’ai fantasmé la découverte dans ma Divine Comédie.

   Aujourd’hui ce paradis est face à moi, seul le néant du Léthé m’en sépare. Je suis dans le tunnel creusé à l’intérieur du mur. Si je fais un pas de plus, je disparaîtrai à jamais. Mais n’ai-je pas déjà disparu ? La seule chose qui me permet d’exister encore, c’est mon rêve de la retrouver. Si je l’oublie encore une fois, alors je ne serai plus rien.

   Je vais donc y aller. Je vais suivre l’exemple d’Orphée, de Pandora, de Kanon, des Malesgriffes, des Chevaliers d’Or qui ont tout sacrifié pour leurs rêves. Je vais faire comme ces jeunes garçons. Seiya, Shun, Shiryû, Hyôga, Ikki. Je vais m’envoler vers Elysion.

   Si ces lignes sont mes dernières, c’est que je n’aurai pas survécu, et que mon corps et mon âme auront été changés à jamais en poussières d’étoile.


End file.
